Un encuentro oportuno
by DeviLSPR
Summary: La banda de Shane conocerá a una persona que les ayudará en el camino. Pero a veces, los secretos ocultos pueden lastimarnos.
1. Chapter 1 Un encuentro oportuno

La banda de Shane se encontraba luchando contra el Doctor Black, Twist y el Diablos Nachos, sin olvidar todos los secuaces de Black. Llevaban mucho tiempo luchando y esquivando disparos de malvadas, se estaban quedando sin municiones.

-Solo tengo a Burpy, chicos. – Dijo Eli mirando a su equipo.

-Yo a Tornado. – Dijo Trixie.

-Maza. – Dijo Kord.

Pronto no pudo decir nada ya que uso su última babosa que era una Jabonosa, pero antes de que esta se transformara, una babosa carnero malvada lo tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que cayera semi-inconsciente.

-¡Pronto! – Gritaron todos al unísono. Sin darse cuenta fueron atacados por una babosa torpedo malvada, y quedaron igual que Pronto.

-¡La Banda de Shane ha caído! – Grito el doctor Black dándose la vuelta pensando que todo había acabado. Pero luego…

-No lo creo. – Dijo una chica saltando de un árbol y disparando hacia Black y sus maleantes. Su cabello era negro-azul, tenía una blusa roja con líneas negras en el borde de esta, en su hombro llevaba dos babosas; una Sónica y una Inkdevil. (Para los que no sepan, son las especies que tenía la maestra invencible), usaba guantes que descubrían sus dedos, y que tenían dos líneas que dejaban ver la parte de arriba de sus manos y sus palmas, usaba pantalones gris oscuro con rodilleras y un cinturón doble lleno de babosas, y botas hasta la rodilla negras con la punta blanca. Su lanzadora tenía acelerador.

-¿Ya no fue suficiente con lo que hiciste en el pasado? – Dijo la chica apuntando a Black.

-Keyla… - No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por la chica.

-Recuerda nuestro trato, todos ustedes. – Dijo viendo a todos sin dejar de apuntar.

-Descuida, tú serás la que decide cunado romper el trato. – Dijo Black con una voz muy sospechosa.

-¡Ya basta! – Grito ella disparando una babosa y comenzando una batalla.

-Como tú quieras. – Dijo Black sacando su ametralladora.

Eli estaba intentando levantarse, pero el impacto lo había dejado muy débil. Veía borroso, pero no tardo en notar que alguien los estaba defendiendo.

-¿Quién…eres…tú? – Dijo Eli volviendo a caer inconsciente.

Keyla volteó a ver a Eli, al verlo así saco el doble cañón y puso a las dos babosas que estaban en su hombro. Disparó y venció a todos.

-Nos volveremos a ver, y tú y ellos sufrirán. – Dicho esto, Black montó su Meca bestia y se fue con todos detrás de él.

Keyla tomo sus babosas y las puso en su hombro, volteó a ver y vio a todos despertar.

-¿Están bien? – Pregunto un poco preocupada.

-S-sí, ¿Por qué pensaste que necesitábamos tu ayuda? – Dijo Pronto lastimando los sentimientos de Keyla.

-Oh, lo siento. No quería interrumpirlos. Cuídense. – Dicho esto montó su Meca bestia que era como la de Eli, sólo que esta era negra con toques azules, y se alejó de ellos sin dejar rastro. Al estar en pie y reconfortado…

-No te preocupes, él siempre es… ¿Dónde estás?

-¿Dónde está? – Dijo Trixie mirando el campo de batalla y siguiendo a Eli.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que buscarla, probablemente Black la estará buscando. – Todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha en busca de Keyla.

Mientras tanto con Keyla…

Estaba en su meca distraída por completo, sólo pensaba en lo que había oído, nunca pensó que alguien, aparte de Black, fuera tan desconsiderado; aunque a ella no le interesaran los agradecimientos. Sus babosas la miraban con preocupación, pero ellas sabían la historia de porque ella estaba así. Ellas chillaron para que Keyla las viera, entendió el mensaje y dijo…

-Lo sé, sé que ellos podrían, pero al verlos de esa forma me asuste. – No tardo en notar que a quienes había salvado estaban tras ella.

-¿Eres tú? – Dijo Eli reconociendo a Keyla.

-¿Te refieres a quien les salvo la vida? Pues sí, mi nombre es Keyla.

-Yo soy… - No pudo terminar ya que Keyla le interrumpió.

-Eli Shane y su equipo, Trixie, Kord y Pronto. – Al ver que ellos estaban sorprendidos añadió. –Sí, se quiénes son, la Banda de Shane.

Eli le iba a preguntar algo, pero sólo pudo ver cómo Keyla caía de su meca al ser impactada por una carnero malvada.

-¿Estas bien? – Dijo Trixie quien se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantar mientras sus amigos hacían una barrera para protegerlas.

-Eso creo. – Dicho esto, sacó su lanzadora y se unió a la barrera.

-¿Otra vez tú?, creí que ya había sido suficiente. – Dijo Keyla viendo a Black y haciéndole recordar lo sucedido.

-Pues te equivocaste… ¡AHORA! – Grito Black dando orden a comenzar otra batalla.

Keyla no espero y para acabar rápidamente con todos los maleantes, saco el doble cañón y puso a las babosas de su hombro. Toda la Banda se había quedado impresionada al ver que otra persona tuviera el doble cañón, incluyendo el acelerador.

-Cubran sus oídos. – Les dijo a la Banda. Al ver que ya los tenían cubiertos, disparó y tapo sus oídos. Esta vez el impacto fue más fuerte, dejando a los maleantes inconscientes.

-Vámonos de aquí. – Dijo Keyla montando su meca y adelantándose.

En el camino…

-Creo que ya estamos a salvo. – Dijo Keyla viendo hacia atrás. – Ahora debo irme. – Dijo mientras veía a sus nuevos amigos.

-No, ven con nosotros. – Dijo Eli haciendo detener a la chica.

-Nos has salvado dos vecen en un solo día, creo que es justo que seas parte de nuestro equipo. – Añadió Trixie. Keyla sonrió pero luego su cara cambió a una de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Kord.

-Descuida, no es nada. – Dijo Keyla cambiando su cara.

-Bueno, entonces… ¿vas a venir? – Dijo Kord.

-Está bien. Iré con ustedes.

-Ahora eres parte de la Banda de Shane, de la familia. – Dijo Eli con una sonrisa.

En el refugio Shane…

-Esta es tu habitación. – Dijo Eli mostrándole su lugar en el segundo piso.

-Ok, entonces… adiós. – Dijo entrando a su cuarto.

-Espera. – Dijo Eli tomándola de su brazo. -¿No quieres cenar? Sé que la comida de Pronto no es la mejor, pero luego de este día debes comer. – Dijo Eli convenciendo a Keyla de que bajara a comer.

-¿Qué "deliciosa" comida preparaste hoy, Pronto? – Dijo Kord temiendo lo peor.

-Filetes con salsa. – Todos se sorprendieron al ver que pronto cocino algo de comida "comestible".

-Pensé que sería algo peor Eli. – Dijo Keyla viendo a Eli como si fuera un mentiroso.

-Sólo quise prepara comida de su gusto por la bienvenida de Keyla. – Dijo Pronto presumiendo, como siempre.

-Bueno, gracias, por la comida y por dejarme estar con ustedes. – Dijo Keyla tomando el plato que Pronto le entregó.

Al terminar de cenar…

-Gracias chicos, por todo. Pero creo que deberíamos dormir. – Dijo Keyla levantándose y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Gracias a ti. – Dijo Trixie.

-¿Por qué? – Dijo ella un poco confundida.

-Por salvarnos. – Dijeron todos juntos haciendo que ella soltara una pequeña lágrima difícil de notar.

-No hay de qué. – Dicho esto se dirigió a su habitación, al igual que todos.

Eli salió de su habitación y tocó la puerta de Keyla.

-Pasa. – Dijo Keyla con cortesía.

-Hola, perdón por interrumpir a esta hora pero quería hacerte una pregunta que antes no pude hacer. – Dicho esto se sentó con ella en su cama.

-¿Y de que se trata? – Dijo Keyla recordando cuando se calló se su meca en el duelo. – Ah, es lo que ibas a decir antes de que fuera atacada, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Entonces lo que te quería preguntar era que ¿Dónde conseguiste tus babosas?, según recuerdo son como… - No pudo terminar ya que ella volvió a adelantarse a sus pensamientos.

-Como las de la maestra invencible. – Dijo ella con total seguridad.

-Exacto. Pero ¿Cómo las hallaste? - Dijo Eli rascándose la cabeza.

-Em….. Hace un tiempo estaba buscando babosas y las encontré a ellas solas y asustadas así que las lleve conmigo, eso es todo. – Dijo tratando de no verse sospechosa.

-¿Y cómo se llaman? – Dijo Eli con curiosidad. Estas sólo saltaron a las manos de Eli.

-La blanca, o sea la Sónica, se llama Lía. Y la negra, que es la Inkdévil, se llama iara.

-Genial. – Dijo Eli viendo sorprendido a las babosas.

-¿Y cómo se llama tu infierno? – Dijo Keyla mientras la infierno pasaba a las manos de Keyla.

-Se llama Burpy. – Dijo Eli devolviendo las babosas, igual que Keyla.

-Tienes un gran equipo, Eli. – Dijo Keyla saliendo del tema.

-Sí, son muy buenos amigos. – Contestó Eli. -¿Tú no has tenido equipo, u amigos? – Pregunto Eli haciendo pensar mucho a Keyla.

-Lo siento, no quise…

-Descuida, no es nada. Interrumpió por tercera vez ese día. – Es que siempre he luchado sola, y pues me he arriesgado mucho; eso no me molesta pero solo tenía la compañía de mis babosas. – Dijo ella desviando la mirada de Eli.

-Pero ahora nos tienes a nosotros, que siempre te cuidaremos y te ayudaremos. – Dijo Eli tomando sus manos.

-Lo sé, y eso me alegra. – Eli le dio un abrazo ya que noto que Keyla soltó un par de lágrimas.

-Bueno, te dejo para que descanses. Hoy fue un día duro, en especial para ti. – Dijo Eli yendo a la puerta. – Adiós.

-Descansa igual. – Dijo Keyla recostándose en su cama mientras veía como Eli cerraba su puerta.

En medio de la noche…

-Amiguitas, todo sale como él dijo. Solo falta esperar un poco más y todo esto acabará. – Dijo Keyla refiriéndose a sus babosas. Con eso quedó dormida.

Este es mi primer fic. Espero que les guste, todos estarán basados en este; a menos de que ustedes me digan que haga uno salido de este tema.

You soy Sluger To Infinity And Beyond. Abreviatura STIAB. Mi nombre en la vida real es Laura.

Y….. Corte.


	2. Chapter 2 Secretos Parte 1

A la mañana siguiente Keyla despertó, así que decidió bajar a desayunar algo y vio que Eli y Trixie eran los únicos despiertos.

-Hola chicos. – Dijo Keyla yendo a la sala.

-Hola Key. – Dijeron ellos al unísono. Al parecer ese sería su apodo.

Pasó un rato, y luego Trixie decidió preguntarle algo a Keyla.

-¿De dónde eres, Keyla? – Dijo Trixie haciendo que Keyla se sobresaltara.

-L-la verdad es que no lo sé, siempre anduve s-sin rumbo y sin saber de dónde s-soy. – Dijo Keyla pensando en que decir.

-¿Y tu familia? – Dijo Eli cuestionándola.

-N-no lo sé, siempre estuve sola. N-no sé qué pudo pasarles o d-dónde están. – Keyla estaba nerviosa. No sabía que decir.

Luego Keyla recordó que Kord y Pronto no estaban.

-¿A caso los humanos despertamos más temprano? – Dijo Keyla con un poco de risa y cambiando de tema.

-Bueno pensamos que serías tú la que dormiría hasta tarde. – Dijo Trixie viendo con un poco de risa a Keyla.

-Pues no. – Dijo Keyla yendo a la cocina a tomar unos cuantos arándanos para desayunar.

Cuando ellos acabaron de desayunar Kord y Pronto despertaron y bajaron a comer algo.

-Por fin despiertan. – Dijo Eli viendo seriamente a los dos chicos. – Nosotros ya estamos listos.

-Lo siento Eli. – Dijeron un poco arrepentidos.

-Bueno, entre más duerman mejor. – Dijo Keyla tratando de escudarlos.

Cuando todos terminaron de desayunar, Eli llamo a Keyla y le entregó tres broches con la insignia Shane. Ella los tomó y puso uno en si cinturón de babosas, otro en su lanzadora y el último en su meca-bestia.

-Se me había olvidado dártelos. – Dijo Eli con vergüenza.

-Descuida, y…. Gracias. – Dijo Keyla dándole un abrazo a Eli. Él se lo devolvió.

-También ten este intercomunicador, te ayudará a comunicarte con cualquiera de nosotros. – Ella tomó el intercomunicador y lo puso en oído izquierdo.

Más tarde, Eli le dijo a Keyla y Trixie que fueran a patrullar algunas cavernas. Fueron a la caverna Campo Callado, todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que escucharon muchos disparos de una ametralladora. Ambas chicas voltearon a ver y se sorprendieron al ver al Doctor Black, Nachos Twist y muchos secuaces, disparando a todos lugares sin orden, sólo para destruir a los habitantes y sus hogares.

-¡A esas rocas! – Le gritó Keyla a Trixie para que estuvieran a salvo.

-¡Atáquenlas y destrúyanlas! – Dijo Black haciendo que todos dispararan malvadas a ellas sin control.

-¡Tenemos que llamar a los otros! – Dijo Trixie lanzando a Bluster.

-¡No. Los estaríamos arriesgando, son demasiados! – Le dijo Keyla disparando varias babosas. Trixie asintió ya que ella tampoco quería arriesgar a sus amigos.

Ambas chicas estaban tratando de que no las alcanzaran malvadas. De repente Nachos apareció detrás de Keyla, la tomó y la golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, luego la lanzó sin piedad al suelo. Keyla intentó levantarse, pero Black la levantó y le apunto con su lanzadora. Trixie notó eso y detuvo su enfrentamiento.

-¿Key? – Dijo Trixie bajando su lanzadora. - ¿Qué quieres Black? – Dijo Trixie más enojada.

-Sólo vete, y avisa al resto de la banda que tengo a Keyla, sino ella sufrirá. – Black aún apuntaba a una semi-inconsciente Keyla.

-Trix…vete…sálvate. – Dijo Keyla con tono de dolor y cayendo inconsciente.

Trixie monto su meca y fue a toda velocidad al refugio Shane.

En el refugio…

Trixie dejó su meca en el garaje y entró corriendo.

-¡Trixie! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Keyla? – Pregunto Eli al ver que su amiga tenía cara de preocupación.

-Black…tiene a Keyla…y dijo que…sino vamos por ella…la lastimará. – Dijo Trixie tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron todos preocupados. Trixie sólo asintió.

-Tenemos que ir por ella, quién sabe lo que Black le hará. – Dijo Pronto entrando en razón.

-Saben chicos, Pronto tiene razón. Debemos ir ahora por ella. – Dijo Kord dándole razón a Pronto.

-¿Pero cómo la sacaremos de allí? Probablemente este sea el plan de Black. – Dijo Eli muy preocupado.

-Eso no importa ahora Eli, tenemos que sacarla rápido de allí. – Dijo Trixie uniéndose a sus otros amigos.

-Bueno, iremos en la noche. Kord y Pronto distraerán a los guardias mientras Trixie y yo iremos con Black, que seguramente tiene a Keyla con él.

En la guarida de Black…

Keyla estaba despertando poco a poco, le dolía mucho su estómago por el golpe de Nachos.

-¿Dónde…estoy? – Dijo Keyla tratando de levantarse, pero no lo logró, ya que estaba atada a una barra de metal. De repente Black apareció y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Estas en Industrias Black. – Keyla sabía que eso no era nada bueno.

-¿Y qué se supone que hagas conmigo? – Pregunto Keyla con valentía.

-Esto. – Black llamó a Nachos, este le dio un fuerte golpe en su estómago, pero esta vez con más fuerza que antes. Keyla tosió muy adolorida y bajó la cabeza.

-… ¿Y…para qué…el...golpe? – Dijo Keyla tratando de levantar la cabeza. Pero no lo logró. Black tomó la cara de Keyla con una mano y la alzó. Black pudo notar que ella estaba intentando abrir los ojos. En el rostro de Black se formó una sonrisa malévola.

-Necesito que estés vulnerable, para que tus amigos vengan por ti y así ejecutar mi plan. – Dijo Black aun sosteniendo a Keyla.

-¿Y cuál es tu…plan? – Dijo Keyla un poco más reconfortada.

-Que rompas el trato. – Esto paralizó a Keyla, Black sólo rió malévolamente y soltó con mucha crueldad la cabeza de Keyla.

Ella sólo respiraba rápidamente, pero luego se calmó y levantó su cabeza con una mirada de enojo.

-Sólo yo puedo decidir cuándo romper el trato, recuérdalo. – Keyla ahora se sentía mejor.

-Pero yo haré que decidas romperlo. – Black trataba de chantajearla. Pero ella no era así, resistiría aun con consecuencias.

-Eso jamás pasará. – Dijo Keyla entre dientes.

-Veo que eres resistente. Y por tu actitud, te mereces esto. – Black llamó de nuevo a Nachos. Este golpeó a Keyla en el estómago.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! – Keyla bajó la cabeza, pero en ese mismo instante Black se la levantó con crueldad y Nachos le pegó en el pecho, haciendo que Keyla se desmayara en un instante.

Luego de esto, Black la dejó sola. Las luces se apagaron y todo el lugar quedó oscuro por completo.

En la noche…

-Bueno chicos, es hora de ir por Keyla. Recuerden el plan, y tengan cuidado. No queremos que otro de nosotros se quede allí. – Dijo Eli viendo a su equipo mientras montaban sus mecas.

-¡Andando! – Dijeron Trixie y Kord arrancando sus mecas en dirección a Industrias Black.

En industrias Black…

-La chica aún no despierta. ¿Qué quiere hacer ahora? – Dijo Nachos yendo con Black.

-Tráela. Pronto será la ejecución de mi plan. – Dijo Black sin dirigirle la mirada a Nachos, sólo miraba la ventana en espera de la Banda de Shane. – Ah, y llama a Twist y dile que venga. Necesito hablar con él. – Nachos sólo asintió y salió del lugar.

En algún lugar de Industrias Black…

Twist estaba entrenando, pues quería saber toda técnica de ataque que destruya a la Banda de Shane. Su entrenamiento fue interrumpido por Nachos, quien fue a darle el mensaje.

-Black te necesita. ¡Ahora! – Dicho, esto Nachos se retiró en seguida.

-¿Ahora que necesitará? – Dijo Twist dirigiéndose hacia su malvada, Loki. Luego fue a la oficina de Black.

En un lugar muy oscuro…

Keyla aún no despertaba. Lo único que daba señas de que siguiera viva era su lenta respiración. En eso un pequeño rayo de luz alumbró la habitación, Nachos había entrado. Miró cruelmente a Keyla, felizmente de verla en ese estado tan vulnerable y yaciente. Se quedó así por un rato y desato a Keyla, la levantó y se dirigió a la oficina d Black, al igual que Twist.

En la oficina de Black…

Twist ya había llegado.

-¿Qué necesitaba, señor? – Preguntó Twist con el ceño fruncido.

-Me di cuenta de que aún no sabes cuál es mi plan, así que te lo diré y… - Black fue interrumpido ya que Nachos entró y traía consigo a Keyla, aun inconsciente.

-Aquí está. ¿Dónde la dejo? – Preguntó Nachos mientras caminaba hacia Black.

-Por aquí. – Dijo Black señalando un lugar al su lado izquierdo.

Twist no evitó notar que en su cinturón y en su lanzadora estaba la insignia Shane. Pero de todas formas estaba impresionado por el estado de Keyla.

-¡¿Ella está con la Banda de Shane?! – Dijo Twist sobresaltando un poco a Black. Luego de esto preguntó algo más. - ¿Qué le hiso, señor? – Dijo Twist un poco más calmado.

-Oh, nada. Digamos que ella se resistió y pago sus consecuencias. Pero descuida, despertará tarde o temprano. – Con esas últimas palabras Twist se calmó al saber que no era tan malo como él pensaba.

-Y bueno. ¿Cuál es su plan? – Dijo Twist recordando que Black aun no le decía su plan.

-Bueno; como recordarás, te dije que había una chica con la que teníamos un acuerdo, de no revelar un secreto.

-Ella es la chica, ¿Verdad? – Dijo Twist recordando. – Ella es Keyla… - Fue interrumpido por Black.

-Ssshhh. No queremos que se entere cualquier persona. Pues mi plan es hacer que ella lo diga, pues el trato era que sólo ella podía romperlo. – Dijo Black con Felicidad malévola en su rostro.

-¿Y qué gana con eso, señor? – Dijo Twist cuestionando las habilidades de Black.

-Puedo lograr que ellos dos se peleen, y que Eli Shane n le dirija palabra a Keyla, para que así ambos queden cegados por los secretos que se ocultan. – Dijo Black con voz fría.

-¿Y qué se supone que haga yo? – Preguntó Twist.

-Por ahora, sólo necesito que vigiles a la chica. Si despierta me avisas, si no, la obligaremos. - Con esto Black llamó a Nachos para que llevara a Keyla a otra habitación.

En una habitación vacía…

La habitación que le señalo Nachos no tenía nada, era un terreno baldío. Sólo tenía una ventana y una puerta. Al llegar allí, Nachos puso a Keyla en el piso, pues no había donde más ponerla. Se retiró, dejando a Keyla al cuidado de Twist.

Twist pudo notar que cada vez que Keyla inhalaba se quejaba en señas de dolor, haciendo que respirara descontroladamente.

Twist se acercó para descartar dudas. Luego pudo notar que sus respiraciones se normalizaban, pues estaba despertando. De repente Twist recordó que debía llamar a Black, así que lo llamó por su intercomunicador.

-Black, la chica despertó. – Dijo Twist.

**-Perfecto, pues ya estamos recibiendo alertas de la Banda de Shane. – **Dijo Black. Con eso colgó la llamada.

Twist dejó sola a Keyla mientras intentaba levantarse. El dolor que tenía en su estómago y su pecho era horrible, pero eso no le iba impedir mostrar valentía y fuerza.

Black entró a la habitación.

-Veo que ya despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes? – Dijo Black con palabras frías y sonriendo malvadamente.

-¿Tu cómo crees? – Le dijo Keyla retándolo.

-Pues estarás mejor cuando rompas el trato. – Dijo Black con sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Keyla no dijo nada. Aunque era valiente no quería sufrir, ni que sus amigos sufrieran por ella.

-Veo que ya entendiste como será esto. Entonces ¡Vámonos! – Dijo Black tomando a Keyla y levantándola bruscamente.

Con la Banda de Shane…

Ya habían llegado a Industrias Black. Pero no sabían con lo que se iban a encontrar y a enfrentar para salvar a Keyla.

-Esto…no se ve bien. – Dijo Eli frenando su meca bestia y viendo que habían muchos secuaces de Black en todos lados. Estaba muy preocupado, pues ese no era su plan. Luego, entre el polvo salió Black con Keyla a su lado. Ella se veía muy débil. Eli pudo notar que apenas podía mantenerse de pie y respirar.

-¿Qué le hiciste Black? – Dijo Eli muy angustiado por su amiga.

-Estará bien cuando rompa el trato dejará de sufrir. – Dijo Black logrando despertar intriga en el resto de la Banda de Shane.

-¿Qué trato? – Dijo Eli viendo furioso a Black.

-Ella te lo dirá. ¡¿No es así?! – Dijo Black a Keyla para después tomarla del brazo y empujarla para hacerla caer.

Keyla cayó de rodillas y bajo la cabeza. Respiraba descontroladamente y con dificultad. No quería que la vieran sufrir, así que no levantó la mirada por un buen rato, mientras del resto de la banda la veía en ese estado.

-¡Keyla! – Gritaron todos al verla así.

-¡Déjala Black! – Gritó Eli con mucha furia.

-La dejaré ir, ¡Cuando ella diga todo! – Dijo Black.

-¡Primero acabaremos contigo! – Dijo Eli en señal a sus amigos de que abran fuego.

-¡Kord, ve por Keyla. Te cubriremos! – Dijo Trixie disparando a una babosa carnero.

Kord sólo asintió y corrió por Keyla. Ella aún estaba en el suelo tratando de no desmayarse. Pero por suerte, llegó a ayudarla Kord, quien la tomó en sus enormes manos y la llevó del lado de sus amigos, para ponerla a salvo y luchar para protegerla.

-Bien hecho, Kord. – Con eso dispararon a todos los hombres de Black.

-¡Ya cumplimos con lo que queríamos, vámonos de aquí! – Dijo Black a todos sus hombres, quienes tomaron sus armas y se fueron rápidamente del lugar.

-Eso es. – Dijeron Kord y Pronto chocando las palmas.

Luego de eso voltearon y vieron a Eli y Trixie intentando despertar a Keyla. Fueron con ellos y los ayudaron.

-Keyla…despierta. – Decía Eli sacudiendo a su amiga.

Poco después ella dio un pequeño suspiro y abrió lentamente los ojos. Luego se sentó y tocó su estómago y su pecho en señal de dolor.

-Keyla. ¿Qué tienes? – Dijo Eli levantando la cara de Keyla.

-N-nada. E-es sólo q-que me cuesta r-respirar. – Dijo Keyla tratando de respirar bien, pues el dolor de tantos golpes todavía hacía su efecto.

-¿Qué pasó? – Le dijo Trixie poniendo su mano en el hombro de Keyla.

-P-pues me golpearon…v-varias veces. – Keyla ya estaba recuperándose.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijeron todos al escuchar eso. Keyla sólo asintió.

Eli ayudó a levantar a Keyla. Aun le dolía respirar, pero estaría bien en algún momento.

-Bueno, ahora estamos bien. – Dijo Pronto, como cosa rara.

-Vámonos. – Dijo Kord yendo a su meca.

-¡Esperen! – Dijo Eli haciendo que todos frenaran y voltearan. – Keyla, ¿De qué trato estaba hablando Black?

Keyla se sorprendió por lo que preguntó su amigo, pero era la hora de la verdad. Sus babosas chillaron en su hombro en señal de que no dijera nada.

-Lo siento chicas, pero esto ya no puede seguir en secreto. – Les susurró Keyla a las babosas en su hombro.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – Dijo Pronto con voz chillona.

-Keyla, dilo. – Dijo Eli ya desesperado por tanto misterio.

-Está bien. – Keyla suspiró y empezó a hablar. – Te dije antes que no había conocido a mis padres o qué paso con ellos. Pues la verdad es que si sé quién es mi padre.

-Y… ¿Quién es tu padre? – Dijo Eli.

-Mi padre…es Will Shane, lo que me convierte en Keyla Shane. – Keyla suspiró con tristeza por haberse guardado ese secreto tanto tiempo. – Soy tu hermana, Eli.

-Imposible. – Dicho esto, Eli se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Keyla. - ¿Por qué?

-Él tiene sus razones, y no las sé explicar… - Eli la interrumpió-

-¡No!, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué lo guardaste? – Dijo Eli dándose la vuelta y viendo a Keyla.

-Éramos pequeños y aun estábamos en la superficie. Peleábamos por algo; ni siquiera recuerdo porqué. El punto es que yo no soportaba tanto esas peleas, así que esa misma noche, con tan sólo 6 años, vine aquí. Sabía que el acuerdo con papá era venir aquí al cumplir 15 años, así que tenía que esconderme para que él no me encontrara. Anduve perdida un tiempo, luego fui a una caverna y me encontré con el Clan Sombra. Ellos parecían conocerme y me quedé con ellos. Al cumplir 10 años papá ya me había encontrado. Intenté huir de él, pero no había salida. Me dijo todo lo que tenía que hacer. Me dijo que debía defender a Bajoterra en el futuro, y que cuando bajaras, no podías saber quién era yo; me encontrarías o yo te encontraría, pero no podías saber de mí; al parecer, él se encargó de que me olvidaras. Papá le conto de esto a Black y a sus hombres; aceptaron, pero sabíamos que no sería por mucho tiempo. Cumplí 12 años, pero perdí del mapa a papá. Pero luego la noticia de que ya no estaba recorrió todo Bajoterra. Desde entonces supe que debía detener a Black. Entrené por varios años en secreto. Cumplí 15 años y supe que ya habías llegado. Tuve que esconderme por un tiempo, y luego nos encontramos. – Con eso Keyla bajó la mirada de Eli.

-Nos mentiste, Keyla. – Dijo Eli acercándose y quedando cara a cara con Keyla.

-¿Crees que yo quería hacerlo? – Dijo Keyla haciendo retroceder a Eli. Pero con suavidad, pues no quería iniciar una pelea. – Él me lo pidió. Él debía saber la razón, no yo.

Eli sólo apretó los puños tratando de controlarse, luego de eso dio media vuelta y se alejó furioso.

-Eli espera. –Fue tarde, Pues Eli ya se había alejado de ella. Keyla sólo suspiró y bajo la mirada. Los demás se acercaron a ella.

-Tranquila. Tantos secretos guardados y que ha tenido que descubrir son una carga pesada. – Le dijo Kord para calmar un poco a Keyla.

-Lo sé. Pues yo también lo he vivido. – Dijo Keyla un poco triste.

-Vámonos. Tal vez se le pase luego. – Dijo Trixie y luego cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado antes. - ¿Ya estás bien?

-Eso creo. – Dijo Keyla bajando las manos de su estómago.

En el camino…

Eli iba adelante en su meca, mientras los demás los seguían. Keyla iba de última vigilando a los demás mientras el dolor físico y sentimental la consumía. Todo era silencio y miradas bajas. Sólo se daban pequeñas miradas de tristeza, sobre todo Keyla, que sabía que ese secreto los lastimaría a ambos.

Todos menos Eli notaron que Keyla tenía la cabeza muy baja, ni se fijaba en el camino. Trixie detuvo su paso y se acercó a ella.

-Key… ¿Estás bien? – Dijo Trixie haciendo que Keyla levantara un poco la cabeza.

-S-sí. Pero aun d-duele. – Dijo Keyla bajando la cabeza nuevamente.

-¿Estás segura de que estas bien? – Dijo Trixie acercándose más a Keyla.

-S-sí. – Dijo Keyla sin levantar la cabeza.

Pero lo que decía Keyla no era cierto. Cuando estuvo de pie para contarle todo a Eli, fue demasiado esfuerzo. Se sentía más adolorida que nunca. Veía un poco borroso y sentía que se ahogaba.

Detuvo su meca en espera de recuperar aire y seguir sin problemas.

Pero esto no le fue posible, pues un dolor empezó a recorrer su pecho cada vez que inhalaba. Se sintió muy mal y ya no podía respirar. Trixie notó eso.

-¡¿Key, qué tienes?! – Le dijo Trixie haciendo que el resto se detuviera.

-…N-no puedo…r-respirar… - Keyla se sentía pesada, no podía sostenerse.

Kord la bajó de su meca y la recostó en el suelo. El enojo de Eli no le permitía verla, aunque supiera que estaba mal no la quería ver.

Para Keyla todo se tornó oscuro y para sus amigos todo se volvió claro. Se dieron cuenta de que Keyla tenía marcas de golpes en su estómago y pecho. Por esa misma razón se preocuparon mucho por ella. Trixie intentó sentir los latidos del corazón de Keyla, pero al sólo poner un dedo, Keyla se movió un poco y casi se ahoga por ese mínimo movimiento.

-Chicos ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Dijo Pronto preocupado.

-Sólo tocándola se siente ahogada. – Dijo Trixie.

-Eli. Es tu hermana, por lo menos mírala. – Dijo Kord viendo a Eli mostrándole a Keyla agonizando.

Eli sabía que los Shane guardan secretos por alguna razón. Pero ahora, lo que le recorría la mente al escuchar las palabras de Kord era que su hermana estaba al filo de la muerte.

-Tenemos que llevarla al refugio, chicos. Sino será peor. – Dijo Trixie a su equipo.

Keyla intentaba despertar, pero se sentía muy débil, cerraba con fuerza sus ojos por el dolor.

Kord la levanto con cuidado, Keyla aún tenía un poco de consciencia como para saber que al levantarla le dolería, pero sabía que si se quedaban allí sería peligroso para todos.

Fueron al refugio lo más rápido que podían para no ahogar más a Keyla.

En el refugio…

Keyla ya estaba despertando en medio del camino. Al llegar intentó bajarse, lo consiguió con un poco de dificultad.

Logró por fin pararse sin sentir menos dolor. Pero Eli aún estaba enojado. Subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta. Keyla sólo sintió el portazo que dio Eli.

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar, pero aun así me duele verlo de esa manera. – Dijo Keyla pensando en voz alta.

-¿Y tú como estas? – Le dijo Kord.

-¿En qué sentido? – Dijo Keyla, pues todo andaba mal en ella.

-Lo siento… - Dijo Kord.

-Perdón por esto chicos, no quería que tuvieran que pasar por esto. – Dijo Keyla yendo a las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

-No importa. Por lo menos ahora estas bien ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Trixie recordando lo que pasó la última vez que Keyla dijo que estaba "bien".

-Esta vez sí lo estoy. – Con eso fue a su cuarto y planeó lo de la siguiente noche.

Perdón por hacerlos esperar tanto. Es que la próxima semana empiezan los exámenes y me obligan a estudiar.

Prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.

De paso gracias a:

-YoltQuelyLove: La verdad es que me encanta estar aquí y me encantan tus historias.

-My SunSet: Yo también espero que seamos compañeras escritoras.

-Maddi Shane: ya actualicé, pero me tardaré por los exámenes.

-Anónima: Aquí está la continuación y espero que mis otros fics te gusten.

También les quería decir si quieren que acabe primero esta historia o voy haciendo otra que ya tengo planeada.

Dejen sus reviews.

Se despide STIAB.

Y…Corte!


	3. Chapter 3 Secretos Parte 2

Keyla estaba devastada. No quería tener que hacer eso pero no le quedaban opciones. Ese secreto rompió por completo el lazo que existía entre ella…Y su hermano.

El día se hacía más claro, pero ella no se dignaba a salir. Escuchaba como todos salían y se saludaban, tomando el "delicioso" desayuno de Pronto. Decidió bajar a comer algo, pues ella y sus babosas tenían hambre. Lo que no sabía es que Eli estaba abajo, y aún enojado. Keyla trató de que no la vieran pero para Eli, su presencia se sentía como una mala energía.

Todas las miradas pasaban sobre Keyla. Las de Trixie, Kord y Pronto mostraban tristeza, pero las de Eli mostraban enojo. Keyla se detuvo un rato para levantar la mirada hacia Eli, pero al ver su rostro ella supo que no la quería ver, así que bajo la mirada y fue rápidamente a tomar algo.

No quería ir a su cuarto, pues debía enfrentar la situación. Se sentó en un pequeño sillón apartado de los demás. No pudo comer bien, pero sus babosas sí, con solo eso le daban una pequeña alegría.

-Eli, no seas tan duro con ella. Sabes que guardo ese secreto por alguna razón. – Dijo Kord rompiendo el silencio.

-Tú también nos guardaste secretos, Eli. – Dijo Trixie siguiendo a Kord.

Eli sabía que eso era cierto, pero el dolor lo invadía. Tenía una hermana que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, estuvo con ellos, pero él no lo sabía.

Eli quiso evitar problemas, así que fue a su cuarto, y por segunda vez sólo se escuchó el portazo que dio. Keyla al escucharlo apretó con fuerza sus ojos y dejó correr unas cuantas lágrimas. Los demás lo notaron, pero prefirieron darles espacio, pues era un momento duro.

Keyla no lo soportó más y se dirigió a su cuarto llena en lágrimas. Nunca pensó que le dolería tanto. Cerró su puerta suavemente y se fue directo a su cama a llorar, mientras todas sus babosas trataban de consolarla.

-Chicos, tenemos que arreglar esto. – Dijo Pronto.

-Sí. Esto está lastimándolos mucho, en especial a Keyla. – Dijo Trixie.

-¿Pero cómo los haremos hablar? No estamos seguros si esto valla a salir bien – Dijo Kord

-No lo sé, pero esto debe terminar. – Dijo Trixie decidida.

En el cuarto de Keyla…

Seguía llorando. Todas sus babosas ahora se encontraban alrededor de ella, en especial iara y Lia. Escuchaba pasos cerca. Temía que tuviera que abrirle la puerta a Eli, pues no quería que pelearan y que pasara algo parecido como hace 10 años. Pero sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas, pues Trixie entró a su cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres…Trix? – Dijo Keyla con voz llorona.

-Necesito que vengas un momento. – Dijo Trixie acercándose a Keyla.

-¿Para qué? – Dijo Keyla viendo a Trixie.

Trixie pudo ver que Keyla estaba muy triste y que había llorado por un buen tiempo, pero debía hacerlo. Trixie sólo la tomo del brazo y la llevó hasta la sala.

En el cuarto de Eli…

Estaba furioso. Pero en parte sabía que no debía ser tan duro con ella. En ese momento entro Kord.

-Oye, amigo. – Dijo Kord acercándose a Eli.

-¿Qué quieres Kord? – Dijo Eli.

Kord ni lo dejó terminar la frase pues lo encaminó hacia la sala.

En la sala…

Ambos tenían la mirada baja. Sabían que planeaban algo pero no se esperaban encontrarse frente a frente. Trixie y Kord retrocedieron y los dejaron a ambos inmóviles.

Keyla suspiró y decidió hablarle por fin a Eli.

-Lo siento, Eli. – Fue lo único que dijo

-¿Quieres mi perdón luego de lo que hiciste? – Dijo Eli viendo a Keyla, quien tenía la mirada baja.

-Ya te he dicho que él me lo pidió. – Dijo Keyla levantando la mirada y mirando la copia de sus propios ojos.

-¿Y por eso tenías que hacerlo? – Dijo Eli un poco más enojado,

-¿Tu no lo hubieras hecho? Era por nuestro bien. – Le respondió Keyla.

-¡¿Por nuestro bien?! ¡Si hubiera sido por nuestro bien no estaríamos así! – Le grito Eli a Keyla.

-Perdóname. – Dijo Keyla llorando un poco.

-¡¿Quieres que te perdone después de lo que hiciste con mi confianza?! – Eli se respondió a sí mismo. – Pues no. Ya lo hiciste y no tiene vuelta atrás. No quisiera tener una hermana tan falsa como tú. Podremos tener el mismo apellido, pero no te consideraré mi familia. – Esto le rompió el corazón a Keyla en mil pedazos y haciéndola quedar en un mar de lágrimas. Eli dejó al resto de la banda atónita; nunca pensaron que Eli podía llegar a ser tan frío. – Y si intentaban arreglar algo, no lo lograron. – Dijo Eli refiriéndose a sus amigos quienes seguían sorprendidos por su actitud. Eli sólo fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Perdona Keyla. No pensábamos que iba a pasar esto. – Dijo Trixie acercándose a Keyla, quien no paraba de llorar.

-N-no lo sabían…Y y-yo nunca pensé que E-Eli fuera así con a-alguien. – Dijo Keyla secándose las lágrimas.

-Deja de llorar, pues será peor. – Se burló un poco Kord intentando subir el ánimo.

Keyla sólo asintió y se dirigió a su cuarto, pues debía preparar todo.

-Chicos, creo que sólo lo empeoramos. – Dijo Pronto.

-Tienes razón. Debimos haberlo dejado así. – Dijo Trixie un poco desilusionada.

-Bueno, solo resta esperar y todo se puede arreglar. – Dijo Kord.

Después de aquel incidente no se escuchó ni un sonido. A duras penas se escuchaban las respiraciones por parte de la banda. Todo se volvió oscuro para todos, en especial para los hermanos.

Keyla sólo estaba esperando a la noche, pues todo terminaría justo a esa hora. No le importaban las consecuencias, sólo quería dejar de sufrir. Preparó todo lo que necesitaba y se dispuso a esperar.

En la noche…

Keyla estaba terminando de preparar todo. Sus babosas sabían la historia, de nuevo. No quería que la escucharan, así que bajó suavemente al garaje por su meca bestia. Lo que no sabía es que Trixie la vigilaba desde hace un tiempo. Vio que estaba montando su meca y llamó al resto de la banda para seguirla a donde sea que estaba yendo.

Eli se reusaba a seguir a la persona que "le mintió", pero era de su familia y su instinto le decía que lo que ella iba a hacer no era nada bueno.

Tomaron sus mecas lo más rápido que pudieron para no perder de vista a Keyla.

Keyla sentía que la seguían, pero era demasiado tarde para alejarlos o perderlos. No volteó a mirarlos, sólo siguió su camino. Aceleraba a fondo intentando perderlos en la oscuridad de la noche, pero no lo conseguía.

-¡Keyla espera! – Gritaban sus amigos sin cesar, preocupados por cualquier acción de Keyla.

Keyla tomaba atajos y escondites, pero nada le resultaba.

-Son tan astutos como Eli y papá. – Pensó Keyla.

En el territorio del Clan Sombra…

Keyla llegó con unos segundos de diferencia al resto de su equipo. Bajó de su meca lo más rápido que pudo. Vio que sus amigos entraban a la caverna y abrió los ojos con preocupación. Keyla alzó sus manos y con un par de movimientos dejo ver unas marcas de color azul y naranja en la parte superior de sus brazos. Esas marcas hacían espirales que brillaban. Sus amigos estaban confundidos ante aquel descubrimiento.

-Más secretos ¿eh? – Dijo Eli corriendo hacia Keyla. - ¡Keyla! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Keyla no dijo nada. Solo hico unos cuantos movimientos con sus manos, creando entre ellas una gran esfera de luz, que mezclaba los colores en sus brazos. Estiró sus manos y creó poco a poco un gran muro un poco transparente. Sus amigos pensaron que lanzando carneros o lavalinx podrían romper el muro, pero no lo lograron.

-¡Keyla! ¡¿Por qué?! – Gritaba Eli desde el otro lado del muro, golpeándolo con fuerza intentando romperlo, al igual que todos.

Keyla no reaccionaba. Sólo les daba la espalda, escuchando sus ruegos de que detuviera todo esto. Ella sólo movió sus manos otra vez, pero esta vez haciendo que la esfera la rodeara creando un vórtice, que la llevaría a otro lugar.

-¡No Keyla! – Gritaban todos sus amigos del otro lado con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Perdóname, Key. No quería ser así contigo! – Le gritaba su hermano derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas. - ¡Tú no tienes la culpa, ni nadie más!

Keyla también lloraba, pero con más intensidad. El brillo del vórtice se hacía cada vez más intenso, impidiendo verla. Sólo se veía su rostro cubierto de tristeza. Tomó las babosas de su hombro y las bajó al suelo.

-Quédense con ellos…Por favor. – Decía Keyla invadida por el llanto.

Hizo un par de movimientos con sus manos en señal de que desaparecería. Cerró sus ojos y apretó los puños.

-Lo siento mucho, Eli. Esperó que me perdones. – Dijo Keyla. Con esa acción el brillo cegó a sus amigos. Desapareció.

-¡No! – Gritaron todos con mucha fuerza.

Ahora todos estaban sorprendidos. Eli se sentía culpable. Sabía que él ocasionó todo eso por haberla tratado de tal manera.

La pared antes creada desvanecía como escarcha. Ellos rápidamente fueron al lugar en el que Keyla desapareció, pero no había rastro de ella, sólo estaban sus babosas, quienes saltaron rápidamente al hombro de Eli y Trixie.

-¿Sabes dónde está? – Preguntó Trixie a Lia, la babosa en su hombro. Esta sólo negó con tristeza, al igual que iara.

Eli estaba en el suelo paralizado. No decía palabra, hasta que Trixie se le acercó.

-Todo es mi culpa. La traté muy mal. – Dijo Eli antes de que llegara Trixie.

-¿Si sabes que la trataste mal, por qué lo hiciste? – Dijo Trixie.

-Y-yo no lo sé. Creo que me pesó no saber que todo este tiempo mi hermana estuvo a mi lado, pero yo no lo sabía. – Dijo Eli arrepentido.

-Bueno. Ahora lo importante es encontrarla, o por lo menos saber dónde está. – Dijo Kord acercándose.

-Eh, chicos; creo que tendremos que dejarlo para después. – Dijo Pronto logrando que los demás voltearan a ver a nadie más que el Dr. Blakk apuntándoles.

En algún lugar en el tiempo…

Keyla aún no abría sus ojos. Pero aun así se podían ver unas últimas lágrimas caer. Abrió sus ojos y se sintió extraña. Pensaba que ya no volvería a abrir sus ojos.

-Este lugar…parece familiar. – Dijo Keyla mirando a su alrededor.

Luego logró sentir un fuerte disparo muy cerca de donde ella estaba. Corrió hacia el lugar en el que se produjo el sonido. Y se sorprendió al ver a quien estaba allí.

-Papá…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quisiera haberlo hecho más largo pero no me alcanzó el tiempo, pero descuiden este viernes se acaban los exámenes y STIAB volverá sin problemas.

Dejen sus reviews.

Se despide STIAB.

Y…Corte!


	4. Chapter 4 Me lastimaste

Keyla corrió hacia su padre. Eso no era posible, el ya no estaba.

-¡Papá! – Grito Keyla mientras corría y lloraba, feliz de ver a quien pensó no volver a ver.

-Imposible. – Dijo Will también sorprendido de ver a quien pensó no volver a ver.

Ambos corrieron uno hacia el otro. Cuando se acercaron frenaron su carrera, pues querían confirmar de lo que sus ojos celestes veían era cierto. Se acercaron lentamente, ambos con lágrimas en sus ojos. Al estar cara a cara sonrieron y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Es increíble que esté junto a ti. – Dijo Keyla llorando.

-Yo también estoy sorprendido pero… - Dijo Will separándose de Keyla y secando gentilmente sus lágrimas, que caían de alegría. Pues ver a su padre después de tanto es algo hermoso. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-N-no lo sé. S-se supone que el portal que abrí no me haría abrir los ojos de nuevo. – Dijo Keyla bajando la mirada de su padre.

-¿Pero por qué lo hiciste? – Dijo Will levantando suavemente su rostro.

-Porque Eli no me considera su hermana. – Dijo Keyla llorando.

-Fue por el secreto, ¿No es así? – Dijo Will. Keyla sólo asintió.

-¿Cómo se enteró? – Preguntó Will.

Keyla empezó a contarle todo lo que había pasado.

-¿Estás bien? Ya sabes, por los golpes. – Dijo Will sorprendido de lo que había escuchado.

-Ese ahora no es mi dolor más grande. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Y sabe sobre tus poderes? – Preguntó Will, aunque sabía que eso le dolía a Keyla.

-Se dio cuenta de ellos al crear el portal. – Dijo Keyla con tristeza. – Pero no quiero volver…no quiero sufrir…y…y. – Dijo Keyla entrando en llanto. Will la abrazó fuertemente y con pena.

-Sé que duele, pero es parte de ser un Shane. – Dijo Will sin dejar de abrazarla. – Pero debes ir con tu hermano. Y creo saber lo que pasó con tus poderes.

-¿Y…qué es? – Dijo Keyla separándose de su padre.

-Tus poderes, de alguna forma, te quisieron hacer reflexionar. Así que te trajo a este momento en el tiempo para que reflexiones. – Dijo Will explicando su teoría.

-Me sonaría raro si no tuviera poderes. – Dijo Keyla después de analizar la teoría de su padre. – Pero espera, ¿Dijiste momento en el tiempo?

-S-sí. – Dijo Will.

-Eso quiere decir que sabes lo que va a pasar. No me digas que este es el día en el que tú… - Dijo Keyla muy triste. Will sólo asintió. – No te perderé, papá.

Los malos pensamientos de Keyla sobre ese día se hicieron verdad. Blakk disparó una babosa Tempesto hacia ambos, o a los ojos de Blakk, a Will.

-Él no puede verte…puedes huir. – Dijo Will.

-No te voy a dejar, no de nuevo. – Dijo Keyla llorando.

-Debes hacerlo…Ve con Eli…Reconcíliense…Y si no lo hacen no te rindas…Son Shane y podrán con los problemas que Blakk les ponga. – Dijo Will mientras Keyla lo veía llorando.

-N-no papá. Tú también debes luchar. – Dijo Keyla acercándose con dificultad, pues la atracción de ese tornado era muy fuerte.

-No puedo…eso cambiaría el futuro…..Vete. – Dijo Will mientras empujaba a su hija y él caía en el tornado.

-¡No! – Gritó Keyla mientras lloraba sin control.

Blakk reía malévolamente. Keyla sólo veía el lugar de la desaparición de su padre. Ahora sabía cómo desapareció su padre, u descubrió la raíz de su dolor. En su ahogado llanto creó otro portal, que la conduciría al presente.

Con la Banda…

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Preguntó Eli apuntando a Blakk, al igual que sus amigos.

-No he terminado con ustedes. Mi primera fase era hacer que tú y Keyla pelearan. Ahora podré acabarlos. – Dijo Blakk mientras les apuntaba con su ametralladora.

Atrás de Blakk se escuchó una lanzadora lista para disparar. Era Keyla, quien apuntaba con una carnero.

-Creí haberte dejado las cosas en claro. – Dijo Keyla con mucha furia y sin dejar de apuntar.

Sus amigos no le decían nada, sólo seguían apuntando. Eli sentía felicidad por dentro, pero ahora no era momento. Debían detenerlo. Pero aun así, en los pensamientos de Eli sólo estaban las imágenes de cómo trató a su hermana, si lo iba a perdonar.

-Nunca lo vas a entender. Nunca los voy a dejar en paz, y mucho menos a ti. – Dijo Blakk, quien ahora apuntaba a Keyla y el resto de la banda le apuntaba por la espalda.

-¿Por qué mi hermana? – Dijo Eli.

Esas palabras hicieron que Keyla se sorprendiera tanto, que desvió la mirada hacia su hermano. Eli la miraba con alegría, pero no duraría mucho. Blakk empezó a disparar hacia Keyla, y como estaba distraída no se dio cuenta de las babosas que se dirigían hacia ella.

-¡Keyla! – Gritaron todos al ver que al menos unas 10 babosas impactaron a Keyla.

Ella estaba tendida en el suelo, pero aún consciente. Su lanzadora estaba cerca de ella, pero cuando intentó tomarla Blakk le apuntó.

-Creí haberte dejado las cosas en claro. – Dijo Blakk imitando a Keyla.

-Tú tampoco entenderás. Nunca vas a ganar. – Dijo Keyla desviando la mirada hacia un lado, pues Kord se dirigía a Blakk con mucha velocidad. Los demás corrieron a ella y la levantaron.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Trixie.

-Sí. Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en acabar con él, y sé cómo hacerlo. – Dijo Keyla guardando su lanzadora.

-Usaras tus poderes. – Dijo Eli acercándose a ella.

-Sí her…Eli. – Dijo Keyla desviando la mirada de Eli. Le dolía tener que hacer eso, pero no podía simplemente olvidar lo que Eli hizo.

Eli sabía lo que significaba, aún le dolía lo que él le había dicho. Y estaba en todo su derecho, pues le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos. Ni él sabía por qué le había dicho eso, pero no había vuelta atrás.

-Tenemos que ayudar a Kord. – Dijo Trixie.

-Dalo por hecho. – Dijo Keyla mientras corría hacia Kord y Blakk.

-¡Chicos apúrense! – Pidió Kord quien estaba perdiendo la ventaja del duelo.

-¡Kord, muévete! – Le gritó Keyla mientras preparaba una gran esfera de energía.

Cuando Kord se movió lo suficiente como para que la esfera de energía no lo lastimara, Keyla la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Blakk; pero sin dejar de estirar sus brazos. Blakk salió volando y golpeándose contra una roca y cayendo inconsciente.

-Eso…..fue todo. – Dijo Keyla un poco cansada.

Eli corrió a su lado, pues pensó que se iba a desmayar.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Eli mientras la sostenía de la espalda y brazos.

-Sí, Eli. – Dijo Keyla mientras hacía que la soltara.

-Keyla sé lo que te hice, y quiero que me perdones. – Dijo Eli a Keyla, quien le daba la espalda.

-¿Quieres mi perdón después de lo que hiciste? – Dijo Keyla imitando a su hermano cuando la lastimó.

-No tu perdón total, y tampoco pido que te olvides de lo que hice, sólo quiero explicarte las cosas. – Dijo Eli.

Keyla se dio la vuelta con algunas lágrimas, en señal de que le explique las cosas.

-Estaba frustrado. Sabes que los secretos que nos ocultamos son muy profundos pero luego simplemente deben salir. – Dijo Eli descubriendo lo que sentía.

-Me lastimaste. – Dijo Keyla levantando la mirada hacia Eli, mientras ambos tenían lágrimas que bajaban lentamente.

-Lo sé. – Fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Eli.

-Pero también debo entender que siempre nos guardamos secretos; pues los Shane siempre haremos eso, y aunque no queramos nos van a doler. – Dijo Keyla acercándose más a su hermano.

-¿Qué intentas decir? – Dijo Eli sospechando.

-Pues que te perdono, Eli. – Dijo Keyla con un poco de risa y lanzándose en los brazos de su hermano.

Hace muchos años no se abrazaban. Para los dos era una gran reconciliación.

-Les dije que tarde o temprano esto se arreglaría. –Dijo Kord a Trixie y Pronto mientras miraban la escena.

-Gracias por perdonarme. – Dijo Eli mientras soltaba a su hermana.

-Papá me hizo reaccionar. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Papá? – Dijo Eli.

-Sí. Resulta que el portal que abrí me llevó con él y me dijo que nos perdonemos. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Lo viste? – Preguntó Eli. Keyla asintió.

-Pero fue el día en que… - Dijo Keyla, pues no encontraba palabras para describir eso.

-Ah, ya entiendo. – Dijo Eli triste.

-Pero lo bueno es que estamos bien ahora.- Dijo Keyla poniendo su mano en el hombro de Eli.

-Bueno, ahora que todo esto acabó y los hermanos Shane están unidos, puedes explicarnos lo de tus poderes. – Dijo Trixie.

-Sí. Es extraño que no nos diéramos cuenta. – Dijo Pronto.

-Pues los oculté así. – Dijo Keyla moviendo sus manos por sus brazos, ocultando las marcas de sus poderes.

-¡Wow! – Dijeron todos impresionados. Con eso Keyla volvió a dejar ver sus poderes.

-La verdad es que no recuerdo nada de esto. – Dijo Eli rascándose la cabeza en confusión.

-Como dije antes, papá se encargó muy bien de que me olvidaras. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Blakk sabía de tus poderes? – Preguntó Kord.

-No lo sé. Pero si no, ahora ya lo sabe. – Dijo Keyla restándole importancia.

-Oh, claro que sé de tus poderes. Me serás útil Keyla Shane y si no…... – Dijo Blakk levantándose como si nada le hubiese tocado y haciendo presentir a la Banda lo que iba a hacer Blakk.

-Imposible. – Susurró Keyla, pero Blakk la pudo escuchar.

-No lo es, y tú nunca volverás a ver a tu hermano y amigos.- Dijo Blakk acercándose.

-Eso no lo puedes asegurar. – Dijo Keyla mientras retrocedía con sus amigos, acercándose a un barranco.

-Ya lo veremos. – Dijo Blakk mientras disparaba al piso debajo de Keyla muchas babosas.

-¡No! – Gritaron todos.

Trixie no pudo soportar ver que la hermana de su amigo estuviera en peligro, así que corrió hacia ella intentando salvarla. Pero al llegar, el piso se cayó.

-¡Aaaahhhh! – Gritaban ambas mientras caían.

-¡No! – Gritaron de nuevo el resto de la Banda.

Blakk simplemente escapó sin importancia de los demás.

En el barranco…

Trixie estaba debajo de Keyla, y cada vez se acercaban a los pedazos de piedra que cayeron antes que ellas.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Dijo Trixie.

Keyla lo pensó, cerró sus ojos y de un momento a otro tomó la mano de Trixie y la elevó para que quedara arriba, mientras Keyla recibiría el impacto. Trixie sólo se quedó sorprendida por la acción de Keyla, mientras que se formaban algunas lágrimas. Keyla sólo le dio una sonrisa con lágrimas, mientras cerraba sus ojos y Trixie quedaba encima de ella.

Con el resto de la Banda…

Ellos sólo pudieron sentir el impacto de algunas rocas, pero no sabían si ellas estaban bien.

-¡Vallamos en nuestras mecas! ¡Pónganlas en modo planeador! – Les dijo Kord a Eli y Pronto mientras corría a su meca.

Todos encendieron sus mecas y las transformaron al llegar al borde del barranco. Eli era el más preocupado, y se notaba por la expresión de su rostro que era más notoria que las de Kord y Pronto.

-Espero que estén bien. – Dijo Eli muy preocupado.

-Lo estarán. – Dijo Kord, aunque era poco probable.

Cada vez se acercaban más y más, pudiendo divisar lo que Blakk había provocado.

En el desastre…

Trixie se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de Keyla, quien estaba inconsciente y apenas podía respirar. Trixie estaba despertando pero se sentía débil. Aunque cayó sobre Keyla el impacto fue fuerte. La primera vista borrosa que pudo tener fue de Keyla, quien se movía en dolor y apretaba fuertemente sus ojos. Trixie pudo notar que no podía respirar bien, así que con algunas fuerzas intentó moverse para no hacer tanto peso en Keyla; peo no le fue posible, pues se sentía muy débil. Eli, Kord y Pronto se quedaron un momento viendo la escena, luego corrieron hacia ellas.

-Trixie…Keyla. –Dijo Eli muy preocupado.

Eli levanto a Trixie, quien intentaba abrir sus ojos. Eli la recostó en sus pernas esperando respuesta, nada.

-Eli, ve con Keyla. Ayudaremos a Trix a despertar. – Dijo Pronto.

Eli sólo asintió y fue con su hermana. Ella estaba boca arriba, intentando respirar. Eli levantó gentilmente su cabeza y la miró con preocupación. Ya había perdido a su padre, no quería ver a su hermana en el mismo lugar. Esperaba respuesta alguna de ella, pero sólo apretaba repetidamente sus ojos con fuerza. Eli se estaba desesperando porque su hermana no despertaba.

-Por favor Keyla...Despierta…Salvaste a Trixie…Y puedes salvarte. – Decía Eli conteniendo las lágrimas; pero era imposible, pues el dolor de ver a su hermana así era inevitable.

Con el resto de la banda…

-Trix, despierta. – Decía Kord insistentemente arrodillado junto a ella, mientras Pronto tomaba la mano de Trixie.

Trixie lentamente empezaba a abrir sus ojos esmeraldas. Kord y Pronto estaban más que felices porque ella despertara. Kord la ayudó un poco levantándola por la espalda con una de sus grandes manos. Pronto no le soltaba la mano.

-¿Qué…pasó? – Dijo Trixie despertando.

-Hubo una batalla con Blakk, ustedes cayeron y…Keyla amortiguó tu caída. – Dijo Kord con un poco de lastima.

-¿Y…Keyla? – Dijo Trixie volteando a ver a Pronto, quien sostenía su mano con cara de lástima. -¿Qué le paso?

Kord y Pronto voltearon a ver a Eli con Keyla en sus brazos, pero no despertaba. Trixie también volteó lentamente.

-Esto es mi…culpa. – Dijo Trixie queriendo levantarse, pero Kord se lo impidió.

-No te muevas. Aunque Keyla amortiguó tu caída, el impacto fue muy fuerte. – Dijo Kord mientras la recostaba en el suelo. Trixie le dio una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba debilidad. Todos voltearon a ver a Eli y Keyla, con ansias de que sus peores pensamientos no fueran verdad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hola. Sólo quería decirles que no falta mucho para el final de este fic, y eso me emociona.

Antes de acabarlo quiero agradecerles a los que han dejado sus reviews, y a los que leen mi historia. Pero habrá más.

Dejen sus reviews.

Se despide STIAB.

Y…Corte!


	5. Chapter 5 Esperanzas

Kord decidió llevar a Trixie con Eli para que supiera que estaba bien. La levantó suavemente y la acercó a Eli.

-Eli... – Dijo Kord mientras recostaba a Trixie al lado de Eli.

-Trix. Qué bueno que estás bien. – Dijo Eli abrazando a Trixie con una mano, pues con la otra sostenía a Keyla.

-Gracias...Pero... – Dijo Trixie con dificultad y viendo a Keyla.

Eli recostó suavemente a Trixie en el suelo y volvió a coger a Keyla con ambas manos. Keyla ya no apretaba tanto sus ojos, lo cual asustó un poco a Eli. Pero también notó un detalle, las marcas de los poderes de Keyla titilaban constantemente.

-¿Qué significa eso? – Dijo Pronto.

-Creo que...Muestran su fuerza vital. – Dijo Eli pensando en su teoría.

Todos esperaban respuesta alguna de Keyla, pero ella sólo intentaba respirar.

-Eli...Lamento tanto lo que hice...Perdóname. – Dijo Trixie soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Esto no es tu culpa, es de Blakk. – Dijo Eli tratando de calmar a Trixie.

-¿No tiene alguna herida? – Dijo Kord preocupado.

-No lo sé. – Dijo Eli pasando su mano suavemente por la cabeza de Keyla.

Al hacer esto ella se quejó en dolor. Eli levanto su mano y miró a los demás. Ellos sólo encogieron los hombros como señal de que la revisara. Eli hiso caso y corrió con suavidad el cabello de Keyla. Eli pudo notar que tenía una herida un poco grande, de la cual salía un poco de sangre.

-Esperemos que no sea grave. – Dijo Eli volviendo a tapar la herida con el cabello de Keyla.

Keyla aún se quejaba por el dolor que Eli le había causado, mientras que Eli sólo la miraba con culpa. Luego Keyla dejó de fruncir el ceño y de quejarse, con lo cual Eli se calmó un poco, pues pensaba que le había hecho un daño mayor.

-¿Tú no estás herida, Trixie? – Dijo Eli preocupado.

-No. Descuida. – Dijo Trixie.

-Tenemos que ir al refugio. Aquí estamos en peligro. – Dijo Pronto.

-Está bien. – Dijo Eli levantando a Keyla en sus brazos.

-Yo te ayudo. – Dijo Kord acercándose a Eli para que le entregara a Keyla.

-No. Tú lleva a Trixie. – Dijo Eli montando en su meca con Keyla.

-Ok. – Dijo Kord montando en su meca con Trixie.

Pronto iba de primero "guiándolos". Eli no hiso caso a lo que Pronto presumía, sólo sostenía a Keyla esperando a que abriera sus ojos celestes. Ella estaba recostada en su pecho normalizando un poco sus respiraciones, mientras Eli la miraba y sostenía. El cabello de Keyla (Creo que no lo describí antes: Una pequeña parte está recogida con una cola alta en el centro, el resto suelto y dos mechones a los lados) se movía con el viento de un lado a otro mientras subían.

En el comienzo del desastre...

Ya habían llegado al borde del barranco, pero decidieron alejarse un poco más para evitar otro accidente.

Todos pensaban seguir, pues era lo mejor. Pero Kord notó que cuando iban subiendo, Keyla se quejaba mucho. Aunque habían subido lentamente, el viaje, al parecer, fue mucho para Keyla.

-Descansemos un poco. El viaje será largo. – Dijo Kord bajando con Trixie en sus enormes manos.

Kord puso con delicadeza a Trixie en el suelo. Eli hiso lo mismo con Keyla colocándola al lado de Trixie. Las babosas de Keyla bajaron de los tubos de Eli, pues se le había olvidado dárselas.

Las marcas de Keyla titilaban, pero no brillaban tanto como antes. Eli se sentó al lado de Keyla sin darle la espalda a Trixie.

-Debería hacer algo con su herida. – Dijo Eli.

-No tenemos...Nada. – Dijo Trixie volteando a ver a Eli.

-Podría lavarla con ayuda de Torrente. – Dijo Eli sacando a Torrente de un tubo.

Eli volteó suavemente a Keyla, levantó un poco su cabeza e hiso que Torrente soltara un chorro de agua en la herida de Keyla. Apenas el agua tocó la herida Keyla se quejó y empezó a respirar rápidamente. Sus babosas se veían muy preocupadas, al igual que todos.

-Listo. – Dijo Eli a Torrente para que parara. Le dolía ver a su hermana sufrir, pero era necesario si quería salvarla.

Eli volvió a recostar a Keyla suavemente. Eli no se apartó de su lado.

-Debemos irnos. – Dijo Trixie.

-Tienes razón. – Dijo Eli levantando a Keyla.

Trixie intentó levantarse, pero al estar tan débil cayó de espaldas.

-Déjame ayudarte. – Dijo Kord cargando a Trixie, mientras ella le agradecía con una sonrisa.

Subieron sus mecas y se dirigieron al refugio rápidamente.

En el camino...

Keyla seguía en el pecho de su hermano, respirando pausadamente. Eli la miraba cada lapso de tiempo esperando algo. Las marcas de Keyla realzaban su brillo. Eli no hiso mucho caso a eso, pero al escuchar que intentaba decir algo, lo hiso parar.

-¡Keyla! – Dijo Eli frenando su meca y bajando a Keyla.

Todos hicieron lo mismo. Eli tomaba la mano de Keyla. Todos hasta las babosas miraron detenidamente a Keyla muy preocupados. Nadie hiso ruido alguno, un silencio se apoderó del lugar.

-E-E-Eli. – Dijo Keyla en un suspiro, apretando la mano de Eli y entreabriendo sus ojos.

-Estás bien. – Dijo Eli apretando la mano de Keyla con felicidad.

Keyla no terminó de abrir sus ojos. Simplemente dio un suspiro y los cerró por completo, soltando el agarre de la mano de Eli.

-No...No Keyla. – Dijo Eli soltando lágrimas sobre el rostro de Keyla.

Eli se angustió mucho por la acción de Keyla, pero al ver que su pecho se movía lentamente lo calmó.

-Creo que debemos seguir. – Dijo Pronto.

Eli no dijo nada. Sólo soltó la mano de Keyla haciendo que cayera lentamente sobre su cuerpo. La levantó y se subió a su meca con Keyla en brazos.

Devuelta al camino...

Eli aceleraba su meca todo lo que podía, cada vez iba más rápido y los demás tenían que seguirle el paso. Sostenía a Keyla, rodeándola por la cintura y cogiendo los brazos inmóviles de su hermana. Keyla estaba recostada otra vez en el pecho de su hermano. Durante el resto del camino Keyla intentaba abrir los ojos, pero no lo conseguía. Apretaba sus ojos fuertemente y se quejaba por el dolor con insistencia.

-Tranquila. Ya casi llegamos y estarás bien. – Dijo Eli bajando la mirada hacia Keyla, con la esperanza de que lo escuchara.

-¿Keyla está bien? – Preguntó Kord.

-Eso creo, pero no despierta. – Dijo Eli viendo a Kord con preocupación y haciendo más fuerte el agarre que tenía hacia Keyla.

-Ella despertará. – Dijo Trixie.

-Eso espero. – Dijo Eli devolviendo la mirada a Keyla, luego al camino.

-Tranquilo amigo. Todo saldrá bien. Por lo menos, ahora Trixie está mejor. – Dijo Kord tratando de calmar a Eli.

-Gracias. – Dijo Eli. – Espero que sea verdad. – Dijo Eli en su mente.

Afuera del refugio...

Llegaron sin problemas al refugio. El día se acercaba. Keyla ya había dejado de quejarse por el dolor y se había completamente quieta, sólo su pecho se movía.

-Por lo menos ya estamos más seguros. – Dijo Eli bajando de su meca con Keyla en brazos.

-¿Ya despertó? – Dijo Pronto acercándose.

-Por desgracia no. – Dijo Eli mirando tristemente a su hermana.

Sus brazos colgaban, al igual que sus piernas; mientras se movían con cada vaivén que hacía Eli.

-Sólo queda esperar. – Dijo Trixie desde los brazos de Kord.

-Sí. – Dijo Eli entrando al refugio.

Dentro del refugio...

Eli llevó a Keyla a su cuarto y la recostó en su cama. Kord llevó a Trixie a su cuarto e hiso lo mismo. La dejó con Pronto un momento para ir al cuarto de Keyla.

En el cuarto de Keyla...

-Hola amigo. – Dijo Kord entrando y tocando el hombro de Eli, quien estaba agachado junto a Keyla.

-Hola Kord. ¿Cómo está Trixie?– Dijo Eli sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Ella está bien. Pronto está con ella. – Dijo Kord. - ¿Y cómo está Keyla?

-Sólo sé que está viva. – Dijo Eli decepcionado.

-Pero podrá despertar. Recuerda que lo intentó antes. – Dijo Kord mirando a Keyla.

-Tienes razón. Además, las marcas de sus poderes ya no titilan, siguen brillando como antes. De todas formas no quiero que le pase algo más. – Dijo Eli.

En el cuarto de Trixie...

-Ayúdame Pronto. – Dijo Trixie.

-¿Qué quieres que haga el magnífico Pronto? – Dijo Pronto.

-Ayúdame a levantarme. No quiero que tengan que cargar conmigo. – Dijo Trixie sentándose.

-Pero... – Dijo Pronto preocupado.

-Sólo ayúdame a ir al cuarto de Keyla. – Dijo Trixie cayendo en los brazos de Pronto.

-Está bien. – Dijo Pronto ayudando a Trixie.

En el cuarto de Keyla...

Eli seguía junto a Keyla, esperando impacientemente. Cada lapso de tiempo ella se retorcía en dolor y respiraba descontroladamente. Eli no tenía más que hacer que tratar de calmarla, pasando su mano gentilmente por la de Keyla y también por su rostro.

-Vas a estar bien. Te lo prometo. – Dijo Eli tomando la fría mano de Keyla y sujetándola.

Inconscientemente, la mano de Keyla se cerraba con fuerza alrededor de la de su hermano. A Eli le dolía un poco la acción de Keyla, pero en ese momento el dolor físico era lo menos importante. Con su otra mano sostuvo la cabeza de Keyla por un costado, pues se movía bastante fuerte mientras se quejaba.

-Tranquila, vas a despertar, y dejarás de sufrir. – Dijo Eli tristemente.

Kord sólo miraba la escena frente a él. Sabía que su amigo estaba sufriendo, al igual que su nueva amiga. Sentía lástima por ver a su amigo sin nada más que hacer que quedarse junto a ella. Kord sólo se quedó parado detrás de Eli, pero aún tenía vista de Keyla; quien a sus ojos no parecía...Viva.

De repente Trixie entró con Pronto. Eli no notó eso, pero Kord sí.

-Eli, mira. – Dijo Kord haciendo que Eli volteara.

-¡Trix! – Gritó Eli levantándose y yendo con Trixie.

-Estoy bien. – Dijo Trixie abrazando a Eli, sin la ayuda de Pronto.

-Me alegra que estés bien. – Dijo Eli soltando a Trixie.

Ahora Trixie podía mantenerse de pie por sí sola, lo cual alegraba a todos. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que Keyla estuviera bien.

-Trix, mejor ve a descansar. Aun no estás del todo bien. – Dijo Eli.

-No. Esto lo causé yo. No puedo simplemente irme. – Dijo Trixie.

-No es tu culpa, y aun no tienes suficientes fuerzas. – Dijo Eli. – Pronto, acompáñala.

-Está bien. – Dijeron Trixie y Pronto saliendo del cuarto.

-Bueno, al menos Trixie se siente mejor. – Dijo Eli volviendo a agacharse junto a Keyla.

-Y Keyla también lo estará. – Dijo Kord poniéndose a la altura de Eli.

-No lo sé. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. Estoy empezando a perder las esperanzas. – Dijo Eli bajando la mirada.

-Bueno, avísanos si algo pasa. – Dijo Kord. Eli sólo asintió.

Kord no dijo nada más, pues todo lo que decía para darle ánimos a Eli eran en vano. Eli levantó la mirada, sólo para seguir vigilando cualquier reacción de Keyla. Kord decidió dejar a Eli solo e ir con Trixie.

En el cuarto de Trixie...

-Hola chicos. – Dijo Kord entrando.

-Hola. – Dijeron Trixie y Pronto.

-¿Cómo están? – Dijo Trixie, refiriéndose a Eli y Keyla.

-Keyla aun no despierta. Eli está perdiendo las esperanzas. – Dijo Kord con lástima.

Todos permanecieron en silencio, esperando y esperando.

En la noche...

Eli seguía al lado de su hermana. Llorando por la angustia. El dolor que invadía su corazón. El desespero de saber si despertaría o no. Si abriría sus ojos. Si estaría en aventuras. Si descubrirían secretos y misterios juntos. Si enfrentarían a Blakk hasta derrotarlo. Si lucharían con valentía. Si descubrirían algo de su padre. Si recordarían algo de su pasado en la superficie. Si los poderes de Keyla tendrían algo oculto. Si viviría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡Suspenso!

Bueno, no sé si se acerca al suspenso del siglo, pero igual, YOLO.

Por cierto... ¿My SunSet qué te pasó? Esperaba un review tuyo. Espero que en este me lo des pls.

Dejen sus reviews.

Se despide STIAB.

Y...Corte!


	6. Chapter 6 Despertar

Eli ya estaba al límite del desespero. Ya habían pasado más de 20 horas de la inconsciencia de Keyla. Ella se quejaba y calmaba repetidamente, mientras que a Eli lo único que le quedaba era mirarla así; sufriendo por salvar a una amiga, y estar a su lado hasta que abriera sus ojos celestes.

Keyla estaba fría y pálida como la nieve. El color rojo de sus labios había sido reemplazado por un color morado, al igual que sus párpados. Eli decidió arroparla con una cobija para que se calentara un poco.

-¿Estarás soñando? – Dijo Eli mientras cubría a Keyla, pues parecía más que estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

Cuando la cobija terminó de cubrir a Keyla, ella se estremeció y apretó sus ojos por un segundo, luego dio un pequeño quejido y volvió a su estado normal. Eli sonrió al ver que en el rostro de su hermana se formaba una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que el color volvía lentamente a sus labios.

La felicidad en Eli cambió, mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado. Se sentía culpable, pues si no hubiera peleado con Keyla tal vez eso no habría pasado. Agachó su cabeza y empezó a culparse en su mente. Nadie había vuelto a entrar al cuarto; lo que a Eli le dio un poco de alegría, pues no quería que lo vieran sufrir, aunque era obvio lo que estaba sintiendo.

Todos ya estaban dormidos, el único despierto era Eli. En ese momento le daba igual si tenía sueño, no descansaría hasta que su hermana estuviera bien.

-¿Por qué no abres los ojos? – Dijo Eli levantando por unos instantes la cabeza, y volviendo a agacharla.

La pequeña sonrisa de Keyla se fue desvaneciendo haciendo que empezara a temblar de nuevo, mientras empezaba a sudar frio. Eli sintió eso y levantó su cara por completo para ver a Keyla en ese estado. Keyla estaba sintiendo mucho dolor, se notaba porque de sus ojos empezaban a salir lágrimas. Eli gentilmente las secaba con cuidado, pero era en vano; pues bajaban constantemente y sin parar.

Eli pensaba dejar sola a Keyla para ir por un pañuelo con agua, pero por suerte entro Kord para ayudarle.

-Kord, que suerte. Necesito tu ayuda. – Dijo Eli yendo rápidamente con Kord.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Kord angustiado.

-Necesito que cuides a Keyla un segundo. – Dijo Eli saliendo del cuarto.

Kord no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pero igual si la iba a cuidar. No sabía para qué, pero al ver a Keyla lo supo. Se quedó esperando unos instantes hasta que Eli volvió.

-Por fin llegas. – Dijo Kord como si se hubiera tardado una eternidad.

Eli no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a Keyla y puso el pañuelo en su frente. Ella se estremeció nuevamente y respiró rápidamente un par de veces.

-¿Cómo está Trixie? – Dijo Eli de repente.

-Ya se siente bien. – Dijo Kord.

Eli sonrió y se dio la vuelta para ver a Keyla y quitó el pañuelo de su frente. Se agachó junto a Keyla y siguió observándola.

-Bueno, vine a ver cómo estaba Keyla. – Dijo Kord. – Deberías dormir, Eli.

-No. No me separaré de ella hasta que despierte. – Dijo Eli decidido.

-Pero has estado mucho sin dormir. – Dijo Kord.

-No importa Kord. Si quieres ve a dormir, les a visaré si algo pasa. – Dijo Eli.

Kord decidió salir e ir a dormir un tiempo, pues sabía que la espera sería larga. Eli no sintió cuando Kord salió; estaba más preocupado por Keyla que por cualquier otra cosa. Keyla había dejado de quejarse, llorar y sudar.

Eli sufría mucho. Quería verla despertar. Que abriera sus ojos y que se recuperara. Que dejara de sufrir.

En medio de su sufrimiento sintió que Keyla se movía y que abría sus ojos. Levantó la cara y se sorprendió al verla.

-¡Chicos! ¡Keyla despertó! – Gritó Eli haciendo que todos corrieran al cuarto de Keyla.

-¿En serió? – Preguntó Trixie.

-Sí. – Dijo Eli feliz.

Keyla empezó a abrir sus ojos. Todo se veía borroso. Volteó su cabeza, aclaró su vista y pudo ver a todos sonrientes.

-¿Q-qué p-pasó? – Dijo Keyla mirando a Eli.

-Estás bien. – Dijo Eli abrazando a Keyla.

Keyla le devolvió el abrazo, aunque no recordaba muy bien lo que pasaba.

-¿No recuerdas nada? – Preguntó Kord.

-A-algo a-así. L-lo único que recuerdo es que peleábamos contra Blakk...L-luego caí con Trixie. – Dijo Keyla recordando. - ¿T-Trixie está bien?

-Sí lo estoy, gracias a ti. – Dijo Trixie acercándose a Keyla. Keyla sólo sonrió con debilidad.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Dijo Eli.

-M-me duele un p-poco la cabeza. – Dijo Keyla frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Es por la herida que tienes. Pero descuida, no es grave. – Dijo Eli.

-Bueno. Creo que...Es muy tarde. – Dijo Kord bostezando.

-Tienes razón. – Dijo Pronto.

-Pues vamos a dormir. – Dijo Trixie saliendo.

Todos le dirigieron una sonrisa a Eli y Keyla y fueron a sus habitaciones.

-Tú también debes...Descansar. – Dijo Keyla.

-Igual tú. – Dijo Eli levantándose. – Por cierto, aquí están tus babosas.

-Gracias. – Dijo Keyla tomando a las babosas y colocándolas junto a ella.

Eli se dispuso a salir del cuarto, mientras Keyla lo miraba. Antes de cerrar la puerta vio a Keyla y le dirigió una sonrisa. Ella le respondió de la misma manera, para después voltearse un poco y cerrar sus ojos. Eli cerró suavemente la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto, dispuesto a descansar por todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

Al día siguiente...

Eli despertó y decidió ir a ver cómo estaba Keyla. Al llegar al cuarto de su hermana abrió la puerta con cuidado. Ella aún estaba dormida, respirando lentamente; junto a sus babosas. Eli sonrió y volvió a cerrar la puerta, bajó a la cocina y tomó el desayuno.

-Por suerte Pronto no está despierto, sino tendría que comer sus platillos. – Dijo Eli en un susurro aliviado.

El simplemente comió un sanduche. Luego de un rato bajaron todos, menos Keyla.

-Hola chicos. – Dijo Eli.

-Hola, Eli. – Dijeron todos al unísono.

-¿Y Keyla? – Preguntó Trixie.

-Aún está dormida. Pero al menos, está bien ahora. – Dijo Eli. Los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

-Pronto preparará su famoso "Guisado a la Topoido" para desayunar. – Dijo Pronto.

-¿En serio? ¿Otra vez? – Preguntaron Trixie y Kord asqueados.

-Yo ya desayuné Pronto, no me prepares nada. – Dijo Eli.

Kord y Trixie se lamentaban por dentro, pues no tenían salida. Eli aliviado decidió ir a ver a Keyla. Al entrar a su cuarto la encontró sentada y con la cabeza baja y con sus babosas a su lado. Eli angustiado corrió hacia ella y se agachó para poder verle la cara.

-¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó Eli angustiado.

-N-nada. N-no te p-preocupes. – Dijo Keyla respirando agitada.

-Recuéstate. – Dijo Eli mientras la intentaba acomodar.

-N-no puedo pasar todo el tiempo así Eli. – Dijo Keyla negándose a la acción de Eli.

-¿Pero qué hacías? – Dijo Eli.

-I-intentaba l-levantarme. N-no q-quiero ser una c-carga. – Dijo Keyla.

-No eres una carga. – Dijo Eli poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Keyla.

-S-sólo ayúdame a l-levantarme. – Dijo Keyla mirándolo a los ojos.

Eli sabía que aún no tenía fuerzas, pero también sabía que ella no se sentía útil. Decidió ayudarla. La tomó por la espalda, le cogió gentilmente su brazo izquierdo y la levanto lentamente. Cuando Keyla estuvo por fin de pie, sintió mucho dolor. Llevó su mano libre alrededor de su estómago y se inclinó un poco hacia abajo. Eli sólo la miraba pensando que era una mala idea. Keyla levantó su cara y asintió a Eli en señal de que estaba lista. Lentamente se dirigieron a la puerta. Al salir, restaban las escaleras. Eli la ayudó a bajar lentamente; pues cada vez que bajaban una grada, ella se quejaba en dolor y se retorcía un poco fuerte. Por fin llegaron al final de las escaleras y pararon un momento. Keyla agachó su cabeza y se quejó por el dolor otra vez, respiró fuertemente un par de veces y decidió continuar.

-Hola chicos. – Dijo Eli haciendo que todos le dirigieran la mirada.

Ellos pensaron que era un saludo normal, pero al voltear y ver a Keyla de pie junto a Eli se sorprendieron. Corrieron hacia ellos con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-¡Keyla! – Gritaron todos mientras se acercaban a Eli y Keyla.

Keyla agachó su cabeza y apretó sus ojos con fuerza, mientras se aferraba a su hermano. El grito que soltaron sus amigos fue muy fuerte. Eli se percató de eso.

-Ssshhh. No tan fuerte. – Dijo Eli casi en un susurro.

-Lo siento. – Dijeron al unísono.

-¿Estás bien? – Dijo Eli, refiriéndose a Keyla.

-S-sí. – Dijo Keyla soltando un poco el agarre de su hermano.

-¿Quieres desayunar? – Dijo Eli.

-N-no. Gracias. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Segura? – Preguntó Kord.

-Sí. Es que no me siento tan bien como para comer ahora. – Dijo Keyla.

-Está bien. – Dijo Eli.

Todos iban a sentarse en la sala. Pero antes de llegar, Trixie cayó al suelo de rodillas. Todos voltearon a verla preocupados.

-¡Trixie! – Gritaron todos. Keyla en un tono más bajo.

Kord corrió hacia Trixie y se agachó junto a ella. Trixie respiraba rápidamente mientras Kord la ayudaba. Eli y Keyla se acercaban lentamente.

-¿Trixie estás bien? – Preguntó Keyla agachándose lentamente junto a Trixie. Trixie no respondió nada.

-Sabía que aún no tenía suficientes fuerzas. ¡Kord llévala arriba! – Dijo Eli.

Kord asintió y levantó a Trixie. Corrió hasta el cuarto de Trixie y la recostó en su cama. Trixie estaba semi-inconsciente cuando llegó a su cuarto. Todo se veía borroso para Trixie, el mundo eran simples manchas de colores. Movía su cabeza de un lado a otro como soñando. Eli, Keyla y Pronto entraron después de unos minutos.

-¡Trixie! – Gritaron Eli y Keyla entrando.

-¿Cómo está? – Dijo Pronto.

-Aún está consciente. – Dijo Kord.

-Creo que...Puedo ayudar. – Dijo Keyla acercándose.

-¿Cómo? – Dijo Eli.

-Puedo intentar sanarla. – Dijo Keyla soltándose de Eli.

Keyla se acercó a Trixie, cerró sus ojos y empezó a mover sus brazos creando una esfera de luz. Keyla apretó sus ojos y elevó la esfera para que quedara sobre Trixie. Lentamente empezó a apretar sus manos, mientras una línea salía de la esfera al cuerpo de Trixie. Keyla agachó su cabeza y empezó a tambalearse. Eli se puso a su lado, pero ella impidió que la tocase. Keyla empezó a decaer pero sin bajar sus brazos, mientras el brillo se hacía más fuerte; haciendo que sus amigos quedaran cegados.

-¡Aahh! – Gritó Keyla cayendo al suelo.

El brillo que se había producido en toda el cuarto había desaparecido. Eli abrió de primero sus ojos y vio a Trixie inconsciente, luego bajo la mirada y vio a Keyla intentando levantarse.

-¡Key! – Gritó Eli corriendo a su hermana.

Keyla estaba sosteniéndose con ambas manos, pero cuando Eli se acercó se desplomó en el suelo. Keyla intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero esta vez Eli le ayudó un poco para que Keyla quedara sentada. Pronto se acercó a Eli y Keyla, mientras Kord se acercaba a Trixie para ver si algo había pasado.

-...Eso es...Todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora. – Dijo Keyla recuperando la respiración.

Eli ahora sostenía a Keyla por la espalda, mientras todos esperaron impacientemente, hasta que Trixie empezó a abrir sus ojos y se levantó como si nada le hubiese pasado.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Kord a Trixie.

-Sí. – Dijo Trixie sorprendida. - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Mis poderes...Pueden curar...Lo hubiera hecho antes pero...No tenía suficiente energía. – Dijo Keyla mientras se levantaba.

-¿No puedes curarte a ti misma? – Preguntó Eli.

-Sí. Pero necesito más tiempo para poder recuperar toda la energía que perdí. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Y cuánto será eso? – Dijo Kord.

-Unas cuantas horas. Pero trataré de que sea antes. – Dijo Keyla.

-Entonces será mejor que vayas a descansar. – Dijo Trixie.

Eli iba a ayudar a Keyla, pero Kord se interpuso en su camino. Levantó a Keyla y la llevó a su cuarto. Al llegar sus babosas saltaron de alegría, pues no sabían lo que había pasado en el cuarto de al lado.

-Tranquilas estoy bien. – Dijo Keyla mientras Kord la bajaba en su cama.

Kord le dirigió una sonrisa y salió del cuarto. Eli entró para hacerle compañía.

-Hola hermano. – Dijo Keyla.

-Hola...Hermana. – Dijo Eli con un poco de risa.

-Pensé que nunca nos volveríamos a llamar de esa forma. – Dijo Keyla.

-Yo igual. – Dijo Eli.

-Entonces... ¿Esperarás hasta que puede curarme? – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Por qué lo dudas? – Dijo Eli.

-Porque sé que no eres muy paciente. – Dijo Keyla.

-Pues no me separaré de ti hasta que estés bien. – Dijo Eli.

El tiempo pasaba. La espera continuaba. Por suerte, Eli había logrado convencer a Keyla de que descansara un rato, y cuando despertó decidió curarse.

-Creo que ya es hora. – Dijo Keyla levantándose.

-¿Segura? – Dijo Eli angustiado.

-Pues ya veremos. – Dijo Keyla.

Empezó a hacer lo mismo que cuando curó a Trixie, sólo que en vez de que la esfera quedar sobre ella la puso en frente suyo. Movió sus brazos haciendo que la esfera se dispersara por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que el mismo brille. Keyla arqueó su espalda un poco por el dolor que sentía. Eli sabía que si se acercaba a ella no le permitiría tocarla, así que decidió no hacerlo. Keyla empezó a decaer de nuevo, pero esta vez no gritó; sólo se quejaba constantemente hasta que el brillo desapareció y Keyla cayó al suelo. Cuando Eli abrió los ojos se acercó a ella y antes de que pudiera tocarla, Keyla abrió los ojos y se levantó. Ninguno dijo nada, Keyla levantó la cabeza y le sonrió a Eli, para después abrazarlo.

-Me alegra que ahora estés bien. – Dijo Eli sin soltar a Keyla.

Cuando se separaron, el resto de la banda entró al cuarto y se alegraron de ver a Keyla bien.

-¡Keyla! – Gritaron todos acercándose.

Keyla se levantó para abrazar a los demás. Todos estaban felices, pues ahora nadie estaba lastimado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Se salvó. ¿Qué creían? ¿Qué la iba a matar? Pues no. Aún quedan muchas aventuras.

Falta 1 capitulo y mi primer Fic se terminará.

Oigan. Me están dejando sin reviews. :(

Dejen sus reviews.

Se despide STIAB.

Y...Corte!


	7. Chapter 7 Obsequios

Todos se dirigieron afuera del refugio, con alegría en sus rostros. Mientras bajaban sólo se escuchaban las risas de la banda y chillidos de las babosas. Al llegar afuera Keyla se quedó de última, pues les tenía una sorpresa.

-Chicos. – Dijo Keyla acercándose a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Eli.

-Se me ocurrió que... – Dijo Keyla antes de ser interrumpida por Kord.

-¿Qué cosa? – Dijo Kord.

-¿Alguna vez han usado un arco? – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Un...Qué? – Dijeron todos, incluso Eli.

-Un arco. – Dijo Keyla como si fuera algo obvio.

-No. – Dijeron todos con el mismo tono de Keyla.

-Bueno, es esto. – Dijo Keyla haciendo aparecer una especie de arco y unas cuantas flechas con sus poderes.

-¡Wow! – Dijeron todos mientras los elementos flotaban en el aire.

-No son de madera y cuerda como deberían ser, pero igual están bien. – Dijo Keyla tomando los elementos.

El arco era de color naranja, por su poder de fuego. Las flechas eran de color azul, por su poder de hielo. Colocó una flecha en la posición exacta y apuntó en línea recta, pero notó que le faltaba un blanco. Bajó el arco y con una mano creó un blanco a cierta distancia, de color naranja y azul.

-Ahora sí. – Dijo Keyla. - ¿Quieren ver cómo hacerlo?

Los demás por el asombro sólo asintieron boquiabiertos. Keyla rió un poco y se dispuso a disparar. Guardó el resto de las flechas detrás de su espalda.

Lentamente levantó el arco y lo estiró, mientras cerraba su ojo izquierdo para mejor precisión. Pensó su tiro muy bien y cuando estuvo segura de que la flecha daría en la Diana, disparó. Al acercarse al blanco todos se quedaron viendo la flecha. Esta se acercó a toda velocidad a la Diana y se calvó justo en el centro de la misma.

-Eso es. – Dijo Keyla bajando el arco.

-Impresionante. – Dijo Eli acercándose a su hermana.

-¿Quieren intentar? – Dijo Keyla.

-Claro. – Dijeron todos corriendo para que Keyla les diera un arco.

-Ok, tranquilos. – Dijo Keyla.

Keyla formó cuatro arcos más y otras cuatro flechas. Frente a cada uno de ellos hiso aparecer blancos.

-¿Están listos? – Dijo Keyla apartándose del camino.

Todos alistaron sus arcos. Las posiciones de sus manos y brazos eran perfectas, al igual que el estiramiento del arco.

-Oh, oh. – Dijeron todos por el desastre causado.

Sus disparos no fueron perfectos, causando el congelamiento de varios hongos gigantes cerca del refugio.

-¡No! – Dijo Keyla.

Keyla corrió a los hongos y empezó a crear pequeñas esferas de fuego y a lanzarlas a los hongos para que el hielo se derritiera. Todos se acercaron a ella arrepentidos.

-Bueno, al menos no paso algo peor. – Dijo Keyla terminando su trabajo.

-No, sólo que casi destruimos el refugio. – Dijo Kord.

-Ya aprenderán. – Dijo Keyla.

Keyla sacó su arco y les mostró un par de cosas.

-Antes de disparar deben apuntar. Es como disparar una babosa. – Dijo Keyla apuntando a su blanco.

Disparó de nuevo y otra vez dio en la Diana. Todos seguían boquiabiertos de la habilidad de Keyla.

-Se necesita práctica. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Cuánto te llevó a ti? – Dijo Trixie.

-Un día. – Dijo Keyla con un poco de vergüenza.

-Imposible. – Dijeron todos.

-Pues no paré hasta lograrlo. – Dijo Keyla.

-Por ahora me quedaré con las babosas. – Dijo Pronto.

-Igual. – Dijo Eli.

-Pues hasta que sea necesario usarlo, usaré las babosas. – Dijo Keyla haciendo desaparecer el arco y las flechas.

-Pero si tienes tus poderes ¿Para que las babosas? – Dijo Pronto.

-Porque las babosas también pueden hacerlo, son lo principal aquí. Mis poderes son una especie de apoyo. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Pero te gusta tenerlos? – Dijo Eli.

-Sí. Son parte de mí vida. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Y desde cuándo los tienes? – Dijo Trixie.

-Desde que nací. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Y aprendiste a controlarlos por tu cuenta? – Dijo Kord.

-Sí, pero creo que no tengo sólo dos poderes. Hay espacios entre ellos. – Dijo Keyla mirando su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Tienes más poderes? – Dijo Pronto.

-Aun no. Creo que debo descubrirlos. – Dijo Keyla.

Trixie, Kord y Pronto decidieron entrar, dejando a los hermanos solos. En eso, el Clan Sombra apareció detrás de Keyla y empezaron a rodearla, apartándola de Eli.

-¿Qué quieren ahora? – Dijo Keyla.

Ellos sólo sisearon cosas que Keyla no entendía.

-No puedo entenderles. Saben que perdí mi sombraductor hace años. – Dijo Keyla mirando a todos a su alrededor.

El líder del Clan Sombra comprendió lo que Keyla trataba de decir, así que sacó un sombraductor como el de Eli, sólo que los detalles verdes eran blancos. El líder estiró su brazo para que Keyla lo tomara, ella lo tomó. No sabía si ponérselo, pues habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que lo uso, y no recordaba cómo se sentía. Levantó su mirada para ver al Clan Sombra con cara de enojados.

-Está bien, me lo pondré. – Dijo Keyla nerviosa.

-Keyla no. – Dijo Eli tratando de ver a su hermana en medio del Clan Sombra.

Luego Eli recordó que tenía un sombraductor y lo sacó, pero el Clan Sombra impidió que se lo pusiera. Eli lo guardó por temor a que hicieran algo malo y siguió observando.

-Bueno. La última vez que lo use no me dolía tanto la cabeza. Tal vez ahora no... ¡Aahh! – Dijo Keyla mientras se ponía el sombraductor.

-¡Keyla! – Gritó Eli intentando ir con su hermana.

Keyla estaba de rodillas y sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos. Miraba a su hermano unos segundos y liego bajaba la cabeza con dolor.

-¡Déjenla! ¡La está lastimando! – Dijo Eli.

Keyla cayó de rodillas y empezó a quejarse por el dolor en su cabeza, mientras apretaba sus ojos. Keyla había bajado su mano derecha para sostenerse, mientras con la otra mano apretaba su cabeza fuertemente.

**-**¿P-porque duele t-tanto? – Preguntó Keyla.

-**Desde que lo perdiste, le hemos aumentado poder. Deberás descubrir que puedes hacer con él. Debes quitártelo ahora si no quieres que controle tu mente. –** Dijo un miembro del Clan Sombra.

-¡Aahh! – Gritó Keyla cayendo al suelo bocarriba.

-¡Keyla! – Gritó Eli.

El Clan Sombra le dio permiso a Eli de que fuera con Keyla. Ella estaba con sus ojos bien abiertos, temblando y respirando rápidamente. Cuando Keyla sintió que su hermano iba por ella, se inclinó un poco e iba siguiendo los pasos de su hermano. Cuando Eli se acercó, se arrodilló junto a Keyla y levantó su cabeza.

Keyla dejó de ver a su hermano y empezó a mover sus ojos de un lado para el otro. Eli rápidamente quitó el sombraductor de la cabeza de su hermana y lo arrojó a una distancia corta. Inmediatamente ella respiró fuertemente y empezó a entrecerrar sus ojos, mientras Eli sacaba su sombraductor y se lo colocaba.

-¿Qué pasó? Se supone que tendría que soportar el sombraductor. – Dijo Eli.

-**Es por el poder que hemos aumentado. Necesitará más tiempo para poder usarlo. – **Dijo el Líder del Clan Sombra.

-¿Pero va a estar bien? – Dijo Eli mirando a su hermana y alzando la mirada de nuevo.

-**Sólo es el efecto de la primera vez. Luego podrá controlarlo como lo haces tú ahora. –** Dijo otro miembro del Clan Sombra, mientras desaparecían.

Eli volvió a ver a su hermana, mientras se quitaba el sombraductor. Keyla estaba abriendo sus ojos y finalmente volvió a la consciencia.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Eli levantando a su hermana para que quedara sentada.

-S-sí. ¿Dónde está el sombraductor? – Dijo Keyla mirando a Eli.

Eli sólo miró a un costado y le indicó a Keyla donde estaba el aparato. Ella se levantó y lo tomó.

-No estarás pensando en ponértelo de nuevo. – Dijo Eli.

-Pues ellos no están aquí ahora, así que no serviría. – Dijo Keyla guardando el sombraductor en su cinturón.

De repente todos salieron del refugio y vieron a los hermanos hablando.

-¿Qué paso? Vimos al Clan Sombra. – Dijo Trixie.

-Ellos me entregaron esto. – Dijo Keyla sacando el sombraductor.

-¿Y qué paso? – Dijo Kord.

-Pues básicamente, ellos le aumentaron poder y es muy fuerte para usarlo ahora. – Dijo Keyla llevando su mano a su cabeza.

Decidieron ir al refugio para comer algo.

En el refugio...

Pronto estaba cocinando algo para almorzar, mientras los demás estaban en sus cosas. Eli, Trixie y Kord estaban jugando videojuegos; y Keyla estaba en su cuarto mirando y "curioseando" el sombraductor.

-Se ve diferente ¿Verdad? – Dijo Keyla a iara y Lia. Ellas sólo asintieron.

Keyla volteaba el sombraductor constantemente; estaba impactada, pero luego lo guardó.

-Espero que lo que me dijo Eli cuando nos vimos no sea verdad. Aunque lo último que comí de Pronto no era malo. – Dijo Keyla. Sus babosas chillaron alegres.

-Ahora tengo que descubrir dos cosas: La evolución de mis poderes y cómo usar el sombraductor. – Dijo Keyla.

**-Keyla, ya está el almuerzo. – **Dijo Eli desde la puerta.

-Ya voy. – Dijo Keyla levantándose y abriendo la puerta.

-¿Qué hacías? – Dijo Eli.

-Pensar en todo lo que ha pasado. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo? – Dijo Eli.

-No lo sé. Es algo en el medio de ambos. – Dijo Keyla mientras bajaba a la sala.

-Pues podrás resolverlo. – Dijo Eli.

-Y... ¿Qué preparó Pronto? – Dijo Keyla saliendo del tema.

-Espero que sea algo comestible. – Dijo Eli.

-La última vez que dijiste eso no fue nada malo. – Dijo Keyla.

-Tú no has vivido con Pronto un año y medio. – Dijo Eli.

En la sala...

Trixie y Kord no habían parado de jugar para distraerse de lo que les esperaba de comer. Eli y Keyla bajaron preocupados; sobretodo Keyla, quien pensaba que antes se había salvado.

-Pronto tiene listo su Guisado. – Dijo Pronto feliz.

-Iugh. – Dijeron todos al ver los platos en frente suyo.

Pronto estaba feliz comiendo sus delicias de Topo o algo así, mientras los otros estaban mareados por el simple olor.

-Yo paso, gracias de todas formas. – Dijo Keyla. – Tenías razón, Eli. – Le susurró Keyla a Eli.

-Te lo dije. – Susurró Eli.

Todos decidieron pasar la comida. Dejaron a Pronto y fueron a hacer sus cosas.

Afuera del refugio...

Keyla decidió salir un rato a tomar aire y a pensar, pues necesitaba pensar todo lo que tenía que resolver. En medio de sus pensamientos apareció Blakk con Diablos Nachos y Twist.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – Dijo Keyla sacando su lanzadora.

-Parece que has sobrevivido. – Dijo Blakk apuntando.

-Tus planes nunca funcionarán. – Dijo Keyla disparando una Lávalinx.

Se empezó una batalla; tres contra una. Keyla no quiso daños en el refugio así que empezó a correr lejos del refugio. Pero le fue imposible de que los demás se enteraran de que Blakk se encontraba allí; todos se dirigieron al lugar de la batalla.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? – Dijo Kord.

-No lo sé. Estaba aquí cuando salí. – Dijo Keyla.

-Sea como sea debemos acabar con todos. – Dijo Trixie.

La Banda Shane se encontraba oculta en unas rocas, mientras Blakk y sus hombres se acercaban lentamente mientras disparaban sin control.

Todos iban a sacar una babosa, pero al no ver ninguna se angustiaron.

-No tengo babosas. – Dijeron todos al unísono.

Todos se miraron preocupados y sorprendidos.

-No queda otra opción. – Dijo Keyla levantándose.

-¿Usaras tus poderes? – Dijo Eli.

Keyla no respondió nada, sólo cerró los ojos y empezó a formar una esfera de luz. Al terminarla la elevó al cielo y bajo sus brazos, mientras se quedaba quieta.

-Ohm... ¿Keyla? – Dijo Eli.

Keyla se agachó rápidamente y dio un salto haciéndola quedar a la altura de la esfera, técnicamente se encontraba flotando.

-¡¿Keyla?! – Gritaron todos al ver a Keyla tan alto.

Ahora todos la miraban sorprendidos. Keyla sólo mantenía la esfera entre sus manos, hasta que abrió sus ojos rápidamente e hiso que la esfera se dirigiera velozmente a los maleantes, mientras ella se quedaba observando en lo alto.

-¡Vámonos de aquí! – Dijo Twist.

Sin más opción Blakk se alejó rápido del lugar para no ser atacado; pero para su mala suerte, Keyla podía dirigir la esfera mentalmente. Keyla sólo tenía que entrecerrar sus ojos y concentrarse, al final la esfera alcanzó a Blakk, Twist y Nachos y los hiso desaparecer. Los demás sólo celebraron mientras Keyla seguía en lo alto, con su cabeza abajo al igual que sus brazos.

Luego de unos momentos, las marcas de Keyla empezaban a brillar en un tono blanco.

-Chicos miren. – Dijo Trixie señalando a Keyla.

El brillo se hiso más intenso, mientras Keyla sólo seguía con la mirada baja y con los ojos cerrados. Sus maracas empezaban a alargarse; pues antes estaban arriba de su codo, y ahora se encontraban a la mitad de su antebrazo. Cuando el brillo ceso por completo, Keyla abrió sus ojos y empezó a descender.

-¡Keyla! – Dijeron todos mientras Keyla se acercaba al suelo.

Keyla por fin llegó a tierra, pero no respondió nada. Miró sus brazos y sonrió. Eli la abrazó fuertemente mientras los demás los observaban.

-Tus poderes... – Dijo Eli soltando a Keyla.

-Son mejores. – Dijo Keyla.

De repente apareció el Clan Sombra. Eli y Keyla se colocaron sus sombraductores.

-**Parece que puedes controlar el sombraductor. – **Dijo el líder del Clan Sombra. Keyla asintió.

-Y también evolucioné mis poderes. – Dijo Keyla.

-¿Cómo es que ahora puedes soportar el sombraductor? – Preguntó Eli.

-**Ahora tienes más fuerza y poder, pero aun debes descubrir tus otros poderes. – **Dijo otro miembro del Clan Sombra.

-Sabía que tenía más poderes. – Dijo Keyla.

El Clan Sombra iba a desaparecer, pero antes se acercaron nuevamente a los hermanos.

-**Recuerden que al quitarse los sombraductores sentirán dolor. – **Dijo el líder del Clan Sombra.

-¿Por qué? – Dijeron los hermanos.

-**Dos sombraductores juntos es mucho poder acumulado. – **Dijo el líder desapareciendo con sus hermanos.

Los hermanos se miraron y se quitaron los aparatos. Al guardarlos llevaron sus manos a sus cabezas y cerraron fuertemente sus ojos. Los demás se acercaron.

-¿Están bien? – Dijo Kord

-Sí. – Dijeron los hermanos.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Trixie.

-Dijeron que si usamos los sombraductores a la vez nos dolería un poco, pues es mucho poder acumulado. – Dijo Keyla.

-Pero de todas formas podemos acostumbrarnos a sus poderes. – Dijo Eli. Keyla asintió.

Todos dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a sus mecas para ir al refugio.

-Debo descubrir mis otros poderes y reforzarlos, para poder acabar con TODO el mal de Bajoterra. – Dijo Keyla en su mente.

**FIN**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

EL FINAL DE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA. ¡QUE EMOCIÓN! QUIERO LLORAR.

Gracias a:

TODOS USTEDES.

No puedo decir menos de unos que de otros, todos me han apoyado de la misma manera. Los que me dejan reviews, lo que leen.

TODOS USTEDES...MIL GRACIAS.

Dejen sus reviews.

Se despide STIAB.

Y...Corte!


End file.
